Family Matters II
by teanc09
Summary: Sequel to Family Matters I. Co-written with IWorkWithPens. Set post season one. Will and Mac realize that family is what matters.
1. Chapter 1

Mac was in the kitchen fixing a bowl of cereal when Will walked in, still in his boxers and t-shirt, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," Mac said.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms. "Good morning. Why are you up so early?"

"I have a doctor's appointment in about an hour," she explained.

"What kind of doctor?" he was more awake now. "Are you all right?" he asked pulling back some so he could see her face.

She smiled at him. "Relax, I'm fine. It's with my gynecologist for my annual pap smear and exam." She laughed at the face he made. "It's no different than you having a prostate exam." He made the face again.

"As long as you're okay."

She loved him so much. "I am, but if I don't eat now I'm never going to make my appointment. Do you want some cereal?"

"No thanks," he said looking at the box of cereal. It was full of raisins and twigs and things he was sure that humans weren't meant to eat. "I'll fix something later."

"Do you want to taste it," she offered knowing there was no way he'd try her cereal.

"No thanks." She burst out laughing and pulled him close.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you, too."

He kept her company while she ate and then walked her to the elevator when she was ready to leave. "I'll see you in a little while," he said.

"Bye," she said as the elevator door was closing.

They'd been back from England for about a month and so far things were going well. Mac talked with Meggie and Michael at least twice a week and they Skyped when they could. He knew that Mac was really missing her family.

The phone rang and when Will answered it was Michael. "Good morning, my boy."

"Good afternoon, Michael."

"Is my daughter about?"

"She just left, I'm sorry. You could try her cell," he suggested. "Is everything all right?"

"No worries at all, William. I just found out my next assignment and I was going to share that with her."

"Are you coming to New York," Will asked, hoping he was guessing correctly.

"Meggie and I will be there in two weeks. I won't take my post for another month but that will give us time to get settled and into a routine."

"That's fabulous news, Mac will be ecstatic. She's missed you both so much, as have I. It will be great having you here."

"We're looking forward to it as well. Tell me, is there a ring on Mac's finger yet?"

"Soon, Michael, very soon."

"All right, I'll leave you alone about it, but please take my advice and don't wait too long."

"I promise. Call Mac's cell and tell her, you'll make her day."

"Talk to you later, William."

"Bye, Michael. Give Meggie our love."

"Thank you." With that Michael disconnected and left Will standing in the living room smiling. It was going to be great having family around. But first, he had to do something about making himself a permanent member of the McHale clan…his thoughts drifted to a certain engagement ring and what the future held for him and Mackenzie.

Will started to worry when Mac still wasn't in the office nearly three hours later. In the short few weeks they'd been back together he found himself increasingly unable to let her out of his sight for very long. At first, he had been able to convince himself that it was perfectly normal. He had spent too many years without her by his side and in his bed, and good Lord, they were ravenous for each other.

But it wasn't just in the bedroom that he longed for her. Several times a day he would wander into her office for absolutely no reason and he always spent an hour or so at lunch with her. He feared he was starting to smother her, but so far, she had been exceedingly patient with him.

Just then he saw a flash of dark hair pass through the newsroom and he bolted for the door.

"Where have you been?!" he shouted, once inside her office.

"At the doctor. I told you that Will," she said, hanging up her coat and setting her purse on a chair.

"That was three hours ago Mackenzie! Your doctor is five blocks from the office!" he roared.

"She was running a little late and then I needed to ask her a few questions. Jesus Will, take a breath, would you?" she replied, sinking into her chair.

"What questions? Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly, trying to calm his racing heart and taking a seat before he collapsed.

"I told you, everything is fine. I just wanted to know what medications I could stay on if we tried to get pregnant, that's all Will."

"And?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"While not ideal, I could remain on two of them, the rest would have to go," she told him, all the while looking down at her folded hands in her lap.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He knew just how many pill bottles there were lined up on their countertop at home. Keeping Mackenzie functioning took a small pharmacy. He couldn't imagine how she would survive a year without those pills. Actually, she would probably be fine. Mackenzie was strong. He would be a wreck.

"I can do it Will. I really think I can," she said firmly.

"No, you can't Mackenzie. I've seen the looks doctors get on their faces when they see your x-rays and MRI's. It's that horrible poker face they must have been taught in medical school. The one they're supposed to plaster on when they have to tell someone they're dying or crippled for life. They look at those damn films and then they look back at you like they're wondering how the hell you're even standing up!" he shouted.

"Well, I've been doing it for years now. I suspect I'll do it long after some of those doctors have retired. And I damn well plan to have children if I want them!" she shouted back.

"That's just it Mac. There is no `me' or `I' here anymore. It's the two of us now. You might want to take my feelings into account on this one and I am telling you I can't watch you suffer like that. Hell, I can barely stand watching what you go through on a daily basis right now but at least I know, if all else fails, you can take more Vicodin before you go to sleep!" he shouted, now standing in front of her desk and looking down at her.

For a few moments the only sound to be heard in the room was their ragged breathing as they stared each other down, then suddenly the silence was shattered by the sound of a door opening.

"We don't have to do five minutes on the economy tonight if that's what has you two all hot and bothered. I thought once you guys starting sleeping together again we'd finally get some peace and quiet around here. Guess I was wrong," Sloan said as she peeked around the door at her bosses.

"What do you want Sloan?" Will grunted.

"I want to stop hearing about Mackenzie's gynecologist appointment from all the way down the hall," Sloan pleaded.

Mackenzie started chuckling and ducked her now furiously blushing face down onto her desk.

"Oh my God! You could really hear everything we just said from your office?" Mackenzie asked, mortified.

"Yeah, did you want to take an office poll? I'm all for a baby. I say it will be a girl. She will be beautiful and smart and one hell of an argumentative little thing. She will also know how to count without using her fingers and toes because I will be teaching her the fundamentals of economics. Now that all that's settled, could we head to the conference room and start the rundown meeting?" Sloan asked sweetly.

"We'll be there in a minute Sloan," Will said sharply.

"This isn't over Mackenzie," he told her, blocking her way to the door.

"I didn't think it was Will," she stood toe to toe with him, until she couldn't bear the tension anymore and she planted a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Don't try to change the subject," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her close for a hug.

"I'm not trying to change the subject. I'm trying to calm your temper down before you go into that conference room. I can handle your bluster, some of the interns can't."

"I just worry about you Mackenzie. You do too much. You're trying to pretend there's nothing wrong, but there is Mac. Please, for me, slow down," he pleaded.  
"Dinner tonight. In bed. You and me. I promise I'll take an extra pill or two and sleep for ten hours tonight. Ok?" she told him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get your ass in that rundown meeting Will."

"Yes ma'am. By the way, did your father get a hold of you?" he asked her as they walked.

"He left me a message. Looks like it's a good thing you and I got back together. I would be out of a home otherwise. I still have a few things at the brownstone that we'll need to get out of there before Dad and Meggie get here."

"Jesus Mac. How much more stuff do you have? The guest room already looks like a closet."

"Just a few more things. Books, mainly. And a few more pairs of shoes. Get used to it Billy. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. Me and all my stuff."

He froze and she kept walking until she realized he wasn't beside her. She walked back to him and said, "what's wrong?"

"Where are we going to put a baby? We have no room, now." She could tell he was starting to panic again.

"We'll figure it all out, Will. We don't have to find a solution right this minute."

He started moving again but she knew that this conversation wasn't over.

They'd made it through the pitch meeting and Mac was back at her desk trying to catch up from the time she missed earlier in the day when Will walked in and sat down. He didn't say anything he was just watching her.

"What's up?" she asked, looking up from the documents she was reading that Jim had given her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Sloan and I are going to get some lunch, want me to bring you something?"

"You're going out?"

"Yes, with Sloan," she explained again.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Are you going to want anything other than a turkey sandwich?"

"Probably not, but I'd like to know just in case there was another option," he defended.

She just looked at him.

"Okay, I want a turkey sandwich, sue me."

She smiled at his gruffness. "We'll be back in about an hour." He got up to leave and when he was in her doorway she said, "see you later."

He smiled at her and went back to his office.

Sloan was the next to arrive and Mac decided that she just wasn't going to catch up today. "You ready? I'm starving."

"Sure," she said pushing away from her desk. "Where did you want to go?"

"Any cravings?" Sloan asked.

Mac knew she wasn't going to leave this alone. "How about the Greek place two blocks over?"

"That sounds great, come on."

As they were walking to the restaurant Mac's phone rang. "This is Mackenzie. Hi, Dad." She touched Sloan's arm and mouthed, "sorry."

Sloan shook her head. Mac finished her conversation with her father as they arrived at the restaurant. "I'm sorry," Mac said.

"It's fine. How is he doing?"

Sloan didn't yet know about Meggie or the divorce.

"He's good. He got his new posting today."

"Where?"

"The UN."

"Mac, that's great. You'll get to see so much more of him."

"It will be nice having more family here," Mac said.

Sloan thought for a moment and finally said, "you mean Will?"

"Yes, Will is part of my family."

"Is your mom coming, too?" Sloan asked and she saw Mac react like she'd never seen before. She could see the anger appear on her face. "Okay, I guess not. Do you want to talk about it?" When she didn't answer her she said, "Kenz, it might make you feel better to talk about it."

"I've talked about it and it doesn't."

The greeter sat them at a table and handed them their menus.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I love to push your buttons but I'm here if you want to talk and it will stay between us."

"My parents are divorcing."

"Kenz, I'm so sorry," she said touching Mac's hand.

"It's for the best. They'd been essentially separated for years and my mother met someone, so she asked for the divorce."

"How'd your father react?"

"I don't know. The proceedings have been going on for a while. The divorce will be final in a week or so. I didn't know until Will and I flew over after the hostage situation."

"They didn't tell you?" Sloan asked.

"No. They've both moved on and at least my father is now happy."

"What about your mother?" Sloan was getting a weird feeling.

"I can't talk about her, Sloan. Maybe with copious amounts of alcohol I'll be able to talk about it with you, but not now."

"So, do you like the woman your father is seeing?"

Mac smiled. "He's with the person he should have been with all along."

"You know her?"

"He's with my Aunt Meggie."

"Your mother's sister?" Sloan asked.

Mac nodded.

"You've got quite the soap opera going on, Mac."

"You have no idea Sloan," Mackenzie mumbled under her breath.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why is Will so diametrically opposed to you getting pregnant? And what the hell is with the way the man follows you around like he expects you to keel over at any moment? You're not pregnant already are you? God, that would explain the stick up Will's ass!"

"Sloan! Jesus, can you stop talking for two minutes and let me answer a question?"

"Sorry," Sloan apologized, ducking her head a little in embarrassment.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped. I know you're just curious, but believe me, there is absolutely no way I could possibly tell you everything about the unending drama that is my life in our one hour lunch break," Mackenzie told her friend, shifting in the hard-backed restaurant chair and trying desperately to find a comfortable position.

"You ok Kenz?" Sloan asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine. What are you ordering?" Mac asked, trying to change the topic of discussion.

"Spanakopita. It's wonderful here. What are you getting?" Sloan asked.

"Order the same for me. I'll be right back," Mackenzie replied, standing slowly and grabbing her purse.

Once safely inside the ladies room she searched her bag for her pill bottle and popped two Vicodin in her mouth and washed them down with a handful of water from the sink. She splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror.

"Damn, I look like hell," she mumbled. It was getting harder and harder to hide her pain. Usually she didn't even bother to try with Will. He always could see right through her anyway. But if there was any chance that he would say yes to a pregnancy, she couldn't let him see how much worse she was. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and marched back toward the table.

"Don't let me forget we have to pick up a sandwich for Will on the way back," she reminded Sloan.

"Because he couldn't possibly order out or send an assistant for it. It's not like he's, you know, a multi-millionaire or anything," Sloan mumbled.

"He could have sent someone, but I offered to get his lunch Sloan. There's nothing wrong with that," Mackenzie defended.

"You two are joined at the hip," Sloan whined.

"Oh my God Sloan! Are you actually jealous of Will?!" Mackenzie nearly shouted.

"Shut up! I am not jealous of Will. I love you Kenz, but not like that," Sloan whispered harshly.

"Then why are you acting like someone stole your favorite calculator?" Mackenzie asked, giving Sloan's shoulder a friendly nudge.

"I am not acting like a child Kenz. I'm acting like someone who hasn't spent an evening alone with her friend in weeks!" Sloan said, more than mildly annoyed.

That caught Mackenzie off guard. She had no idea she had been neglecting her only true friend and she felt more than a little ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Sloan. You're absolutely right! Will and I have been so caught up in our own little world these past few weeks that I haven't been a very good friend, have I?"

"No, you haven't. Can I have those Manolo's you're wearing as a token of your appreciation?" Sloan asked, envying the lovely pair of heels on Mackenzie's feet.

"You may be getting a lot more than just this pair in the near future," Mac said, just as their lunch arrived. She toed off her shoes under the table and tried to stretch her legs out to stop the shooting pain that was darting down from her lower back all the way to her toes.

"What? What are you talking about Mackenzie?" Sloan asked.

"Nothing. Eat your lunch. We have to be back at the office in less than a half an hour. You and I will talk later and I promise, we'll go out this weekend. Have a few drinks, or something. I miss you too Sloan," Mackenzie said as she carefully picked at her lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac spent any free time she had over the next several days doing research, looking for any advancements that she felt comfortable first talking with Will about and then her doctor. She wasn't limiting herself to Western medicine, either.

On Friday Mac sent a file to Will for him to read. He was looking at her research when she walked into his office.

"You've done a lot of investigating," Will said.

She sat down stiffly in the chair in front of his desk. "I have, but this is just preliminary. This is for you and I to discuss and then if we agree to try any of these options I'll take them to my orthopedist and my physiatrist. If we do get as far as taking any of these options to my doctors I'd like you to be there at the meeting."

"Thank you. I'd like that."

"Okay, I'll let you read," she said getting up to leave his office.

"Hey, Mac," he said stopping her before she left. She turned back to him. "What are we doing this weekend?"

"I don't think we finalized anything. The only thing I have is Saturday night. Sloan and I are going out."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Sushi Yasuda on East 43rd."

"What are you doing afterwards?"

"Hang Chews. It's comfortable and we know the staff. Are you all right on your own Saturday night?"

"I'll be fine. Is Sloan coming to the apartment?"

"She is, about six and we'll go from there."

"Good. Let me read some and we can talk tonight, okay?"

She smiled at him. "I'll see you later," she said leaving his office.

After the show Will went to change and Mac was in her office. He'd changed back into his clothes he'd worn all day and went to find Mac. He found her on the phone. She motioned him inside as she finished up her call.

"Everything okay?" Will asked.

"Charlie wants to meet early next week about an idea he had."

Will nodded. "Ready to go home?"

"I am, are you?"

Jim chose that moment to stick his head in her door. "Sorry," he said when he saw Will and started to pull out of the doorway.

"You're fine, come in and tell me what's up?"

"Don't worry about it, we can talk next week," Jim said.

Mac looked at Will and he knew she needed to talk to Jim about whatever was going on with him.

"I've got to run see Charlie, I'll be a few minutes," Will said leaving Mac and Jim alone.

"Please, sit," Mac said to Jim. When he sat down she said, "what's wrong?"

"I was offered a job today," he said, not easing into this chat and this wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. Jim was a very good Senior Producer.

Mac sat there for a moment watching him. Finally, she asked, "who?"

"CNN. Jason Peters called and offered me an EP position in Atlanta."

Mac didn't react at all. "What do you think?" she finally asked him.

"He said to take the weekend and think about the offer."

She smiled at him. He was hedging. "What do you think?" she asked again. "There's more I'd like to teach you," she said.

"Good, there's more I want to learn from you."

"We'll come up with some ideas next week. Go to Hang Chews and enjoy your weekend," she said and he got up.

"Thanks, Mac. Have a good weekend."

Mac was sitting there staring at the wall when Will came to stand in her doorway.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Jim was offered a job at CNN today as an EP."

Will was shocked. Jim was good at being a Senior Producer but, in his opinion, he wasn't yet ready to be an EP.

"He's not taking it," Mac added. "He knows he's not ready."

"He's as good as he is already because of you. You've trained him very well."

"Thanks. You ready to go home?"

"I am, are you?" he asked.

"Yes. Can we order pizza?"

"That sounds good. Come on," he said holding out his hand.

She grabbed her things and took his hand and together they left for home.

They'd ordered on the way home and it wasn't long after they'd arrived that their pizza was delivered. They were sitting on the couch eating and talking.

"Did you finish reading the research?" Mac asked.

He nodded. "Have you talked about any of these possibilities with your doctors recently?"

"I've not. I'm most interested in the acupuncture and possibly some physical therapy, maybe some yoga, too."

"Yoga is a good idea. I've never had acupuncture but I know someone who has and it really helped him. It's worth talking to the doctors about. Will you make us an appointment?"

"I will," she said putting her plate on the coffee table and cuddled into his side. His arm went around her and held her tight. When Will finished eating she took their plates to the kitchen and put the leftovers away. He wasn't in the living room when she finished up in the kitchen. She walked into the bedroom and heard the water on in the bathroom. He was running her a bath.

"Why don't you relax for a little while in a hot bath and I'll stay in here and talk to you."

"Will you play for me?" she asked smiling at him. He could never refuse her.

"Love to, get in and I'll be back in a few."

Will played while Mac soaked. She was feeling very relaxed from both the hot water and the music. He saw her getting sleepier and sleepier and put his guitar down. "Come on, let's get you into bed before you fall asleep in there."

Saturday Night

The doorman called up just before six to announce Sloan. Will asked that she be sent upstairs. Will was waiting for her at the elevator when the doors opened.

"Hey, Will," she said.

"Sloan," he said kissing her cheek. "Come on in."

"Wow," she said looking around.

"You've not been here, have you?"

Sloan shook her head. "I've heard about this place, but what I've heard doesn't do it justice. Will you show me around?"

"Sure, come on. Would you like some wine?" he offered.

"No thanks."

Will showed her around their apartment and he had her out on the balcony when Mac came out of the bedroom.

"Hi," Mac said and hugged Sloan.

"This is an amazing apartment," Sloan said.

"We like it. Did you get the tour?"

"I did, thanks," she said touching Will's arm.

"Are you ready to go?" Mac asked.

"I am."

Mac kissed Will and Sloan smiled at them. "Have a good night and I'll see you in a while."

Will hugged her and said, "have fun," then he walked them to the elevator. He kissed Mac again and then kissed Sloan's cheek. "Call if you need anything."

Mackenzie dutifully sat through dinner listening to Sloan rant about everything from the economy to Don and Maggie to how annoying she found the new teleprompters at the studio. She was trying to be a supportive friend because she knew she hadn't been lately. Between the hostage crisis, the surprising news of her father's new romance with Meggie and last, but certainly not least, her reunion with Will, there hadn't been much time for socializing.

"Kenz?" Sloan asked, breaking her from her reverie.

"I'm listening. The new teleprompters…you hate them…got it," Mackenzie said.

"You're a terrible liar Kenz. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Sloan. I just have a bit of a headache. Order me another martini while I use the ladies room."

Mackenzie nearly wept with relief when she found a padded chair in the corner of the women's restroom. She sunk into it and shook off her shoes and tried to find a comfortable position. She took deep, even breaths and tried to picture her pain as a separate entity from the rest of her body. It was something she had learned in a meditation class that catered to those in chronic pain. Occasionally, it worked. Tonight didn't seem like it was going to be one of those times.

"Shit," she mumbled and then started laughing at the irony of cursing like a sailor while trying to meditate. She was quite certain this wasn't how the Buddhist monks did it.

Several minutes later she carefully made her way back to the table to rejoin Sloan. If she had any chance of making it through this evening she was going to need reinforcements. Pain pills and alcohol were a bad idea, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Slow down Kenz. We can order you another," Sloan warned her friend who seemed to be in a tremendous hurry to finish her newly delivered martini.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Mackenzie asked sweetly.

"I was saying what the hell is going on with you Kenz? One minute you and Will are talking about getting pregnant, the next you're downing Vodka like it's going out of style. I know I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure the two are mutually exclusive."

"I'm not pregnant yet Sloan. Let me enjoy my Cosmos and Martinis while I still can."

"What aren't you telling me Mackenzie? Do you not want children? Is Will pushing for them?"

"Of course I want children. And no, Will isn't pushing, if anything it's just the opposite. He's so worried about me that he can't see past that to envision the baby nine months down the road," Mackenzie muttered sadly.

"That's actually kind of sweet Kenz."

"I know. And I'm trying to be patient, but I'm not exactly a teenager anymore. All these weeks I'm spending trying to convince him that it's perfectly safe are weeks we could be spending trying to get pregnant. He doesn't seem to understand that time is short."

By now her head was pounding and her back was throbbing and the alcohol that she had hoped would dull her pain was just leaving her vaguely nauseous and woozy. She tried to sit up in her chair when she felt the familiar tingling down her left leg that told her walking soon wouldn't be an option. This had never happened to her before in a public place. At least not without Will or her family there to help her.

"Sloan?" Mackenzie asked carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Can you reach into my purse and get my phone?" she asked, all the while trying to squeeze her fingernails into the palm of her hand, hoping that pain might distract her from the intense burning in her lower back.

"What's wrong?" Sloan asked, bending to find the bag on the floor.

"Please, just hit number one on my contact list and hand me the phone," Mackenzie begged.

"Hello? Mac? What's wrong?" Will nearly shouted into the phone.

"Can you come get me Will? Please?" Mackenzie whimpered.

"What happened? Are you still at the restaurant?"

"Yes. Are you leaving now?" she said softly, trying not to cry in front of Sloan, but desperate for him to be here.

"I'm in the elevator and I sent Lonny a text. What's wrong Mac? You're scaring me."

"I don't think I can move Will," she cried into the phone.

"Muscle spasm or have your legs gone numb?" he asked, knowing everything about her condition from their previous years together.

"Both," she whimpered.

"Ok, Mac, hang on. I'm on my way. Hand the phone to Sloan please," he told her firmly.

"Hello? What the hell is wrong with her Will? What am I supposed to do?" Sloan pleaded, terrified by her usually strong friend's tears.

"She has a very serious back problem Sloan. Has for years, but her pain has gotten worse recently. She tries to hide it, but then she overdoes it and this happens. Her back is spasming and she's having sciatic nerve pain down her legs. It makes walking nearly impossible for a while. She'll need some help out to the car. Just keep her calm until I get there. Hand the phone back to Mac would you?"

"Mac? I'll be there in less than twenty minutes. Just stay calm. Have you taken anything for the pain?" he asked.

"I took two Vicodin before I left for dinner. And I'm on my second Martini. I don't think any more medication would be a very good idea right now Billy," she mumbled.

"Jesus Mac! You've got to be more careful! Why the hell did you go out if you were in so much pain that you were mixing pills and alcohol?!" he shouted at her. She really was starting to scare him.

"I'm sorry Billy. I didn't think it would hurt for one night. I'm sorry," she nearly sobbed into the phone.

"It's ok. Just don't take anything else until you're back home and don't drink anything but water Mac."

"Well, you're in luck there Will. I don't think I can sit up enough to take a drink" she started laughing hysterically.

"Mackenzie stop it! No falling apart on me right now. Not when I'm too far away to do anything about it!"

"Ok," she sniffed into the phone. "Billy? I'm going put the phone down now. I'm a little dizzy and I need to lay my head down. Hurry please?" she whispered. Sloan took the phone back.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sloan asked Will.

"I'm on my way Sloan. Just don't let her go to sleep right now. I didn't know she took pain meds before she left to go drinking with you," Will warned before he hung up the phone.

"Kenz? You're not going to pass out on me are you?" Sloan asked the slumped over form at the table.

"Don't think so. It might be a nice break from the pain right now though."

"So this is why Will's been wound tighter than a freaking Swiss watch the last couple of weeks?"

"You could say that Sloan. He's not a big fan of me trying to go off my pain meds to get pregnant," Mackenzie murmured into the tablecloth.

"Well, if this is the result I can see why. What the hell are you thinking Mac?"

"I was thinking that I would like to have a child with the man I love. Is that really so unbelievably awful? I was thinking that, for once in my life, I'd like to be normal. I'd like to have the things everyone else has. A happy marriage, a family, a day that doesn't revolve around which meds I take at what time. I just want what everyone else has," she whispered through her tears.

"Oh Kenz. I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Sloan said as she took her friend's hand. Just then Will burst into the restaurant and heads turned.

"Way to make an unobtrusive entrance dear," Mackenzie giggled. Sloan tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry. Can you sit up Mac?" he asked, squatting down next to her chair to look her in the eye.

"Not sure," she grimaced as she tried and failed.

"Next idea Billy?" she asked, already out of breath from that slight effort.

"I'm going to turn your chair toward me and you just wrap your arms around my neck," he told her, scooting her chair in his direction. Once she fell against him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he scooped her up and headed for the door.

"Wonderful! This will be on Page Six tomorrow morning," Mackenzie muttered as she watched restaurant patrons point their camera phones toward them.

"Good. Maybe this time I'll be the knight in shining armor instead of the schmuck who got another drink tossed in his face," he whispered into her neck. He felt a certain amount of relief when she giggled into his ear.

Once Will and Lonny had safely loaded Mackenzie into the back seat of the SUV Will turned to find Sloan holding Mackenzie's purse and coat and looking a little shell shocked.

"She'll be fine Sloan… really. Why don't you come by tomorrow and visit her. She'll be in bed for a few days now and she's a terrible patient. I'll need help distracting her."

Sloan just nodded.

"Sloan, you can't come visit her if you continue to look like someone just shot your puppy," Will teased.

"Sorry," Sloan sniffed, trying to remain calm.

"Give me a call tomorrow morning and I'll let you know when she's ready for visitors, okay?" Will said, as he pulled Sloan into his side for a quick, slightly awkward hug.

"Okay," she said, without much enthusiasm.

"Sloan, I swear to you. She's not dying. She'll be propped up on pillows tomorrow morning trying to figure out how she can produce the show from our bedroom. I'll need someone's help to keep her in line," Will reassured Sloan as he hailed a cab for her.

"Thank you Will," Sloan said, grasping his hand for just a moment.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For taking good care of my friend."

"Well, your friend happens to be the woman I love, so I really don't have a choice in the matter. Good night Sloan," Will said, pushing her toward her taxi before this conversation could get any more uncomfortable. He turned and climbed into the back seat of the Escalade and helped Mackenzie rest her head in his lap.

"So, you thought mixing pain meds and alcohol together and going out when you were in horrible pain was a _good_ idea Mac?" he asked the lifeless figure next to him.

"I've had better days, I admit," she mumbled into his jean-covered leg.

"We talked about this in London Mackenzie. I am not going to watch you run yourself into the ground. You have a very real medical condition and ignoring it is not going to make it go away. I know you like to live in a constant state of denial but I suggest you get a grip on reality. Before you give me a fucking heart attack," he said this last part quietly.

"I'm sorry Will. You've been so against even trying for a pregnancy. I knew if you saw me like this you would never agree to it."

"Yeah, well you sure showed me didn't you? You can't hide this shit from me Mac. How long did you think it would take me to notice that the woman I live with was sprawled across my bed, moaning in agony?" he huffed.

"I guess I didn't think this whole process through very clearly. I conveniently forgot that we're never apart for more than an hour these days. I blame the Vicodin and the vodka for my lapse in judgment."

"And that's another thing Mac. What the hell were you thinking mixing the kind of medications you take with alcohol?"

"Says the man who nearly died from a bleeding ulcer caused by bourbon and anti-depressants."

Lonny chuckled at little from the front seat.

"Eyes on the road Lonny," Will barked out.

"I was thinking that I've barely spent any time alone with Sloan since you and I got back together. I was thinking that my only female friend needed some attention from me. And I was thinking that I didn't want everyone hovering over me as if I was going to fall over at any moment," Will cut her off before she could finish.

"And how did that work for you Mac? You want so badly _not_ to need any help, but then you ignore your doctor's orders and my wishes and rush out the door in three inch high heels and sit in a hard-backed chair for an hour and wonder why you're in pain!"

"Enough Will! Please! I get it. But I have a headache so could you please stop yelling at me for just a bit? We can pick this up tomorrow morning, or the next morning, or the next because I'm sure I won't be leaving our bed any time soon," she said wearily.

"I'm sorry I yelled Mac. You are just an incredibly frustrating woman sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes I do, and that's why you love me," she said firmly, as they pulled to a stop outside their apartment building.

"No, that's not why I love you. The reasons are too numerous to list, but your stubborn streak has never been one of your better traits. Could you please try to pretend you give a crap about your own health Mackenzie? Please, for me?" he asked wearily.

"I will. Now get me the hell upstairs would you? There's a seat belt being pressed into my backside in a rather inappropriate manner at the moment," she snorted, as Will scooped her out of the backseat and headed inside.

Will carefully got Mac out of the SUV and carried her to the elevator and into their apartment. He placed her on their bed and helped her change into more comfortable clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you actually eat any dinner?" Will asked sitting next to her on the bed, moving her hair behind her ear.

"I did, some really good sushi."

"Can I get you anything?"

She thought a moment and said, "may I have a ginger ale?"

He smiled at her, happy to have something to actually do to help. "I'll be right back."

While Will was in the kitchen getting Mac her ginger ale his phone rang. When he looked at the caller id it was Charlie.

"Hello," Will said.

"Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Leave it to Charlie to get straight to the issue. "There most likely will be pictures of Mac and me on Page Six tomorrow."

"That's what I'm hearing. Is Mac all right?"

"She's out of commission for a few days."

"What can I do?"

"There's nothing at this point, Charlie."

"When you figure out what I can do to help you, I want a phone call, Will. Are you hearing me?"

"Yes, sir!" Will replied sharply. Sometimes Charlie's military background snuck up on Will and he found himself practically wanting to salute the man. "Thanks for calling to check on us."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you soon."

Will grabbed the ginger ale he'd fixed for Mac, along with a straw and walked back to the bedroom. "Take a sip of this," he said holding her beverage up for her. "Are you nauseous from the pain?"

"A little bit. I'm sleepy."

"That's the Vicodin and vodka."

"How long are you going to make me stay awake, Will?"

He was watching her. Her eyes looked okay, she wasn't slurring any words and she was lucid. "You can try to sleep some, but I'm going to wake you up in a little while to check on you, so don't be pissy when I do."

She placed her hand on his arm. "You know I'm going to be pissy, but I'll make it up to you later, I promise," she said closing her eyes.

"Promise me one thing before you go to sleep."

She opened her eyes and focused on him.

"I love you and I want to know the complete story. I need to know how bad things are. The truth Mac… no sugarcoating and no little white lies. Promise?"

"Fuck. Yes, I promise."

He smiled at her and kissed her head. "Get some sleep."

A couple of hours later he shook her shoulder and woke her. "What?" she said grumpily.

"Who is the President?"

"Obama."

"What is four plus four divided by two? No using your fingers," he added with a smile.

"You're enjoying this too much."

"The answer?"

"Four. Can I sleep now?"

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," he said and kissed her forehead.

This pattern went on for the rest of the night. Will was catching power naps between question and answer sessions, but he needed some uninterrupted sleep.

"Will?" Mac said, hating to wake him up.

"You okay?"

"I need to use the bathroom, please."

He got out of bed and carried her to the bathroom and gave her a few minutes. When he heard the toilet flush he came back to help her back into bed. She wasn't able to move much without great difficulty. "Are you hungry, or do you want to sleep some more?"

"Sleep, but I need something for the pain before I go back to sleep."

It had been hours since she'd eaten and he was wondering if he needed to give her something to eat so the vicodin wouldn't be taken on an empty stomach. "You need to eat a little something so it won't make you nauseous. How about some toast?"

"Okay."

He was getting out of bed when her arm on his stopped him and he turned to her. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too. You take such good care of me."

"You don't always make it easy, you know that, right?"

She nodded her head and he could see tears in her eyes.

"We'll talk about it later. I'm going to make you some toast. Would you like honey?"

"Please."

"You got it, right back," he said getting out of bed.

While he was making them toast and honey he checked his messages. Sloan had texted several times checking on Mac. Jim had texted him a link to a story and from the link it appeared that they did indeed end up on Page Six. Great.

Mac was lying there in bed thinking about her life and what the future could hold. She had to make some changes, that was for sure. Will wasn't going to let her continue on this path. She wanted to have his baby but right now her body wasn't in any shape to do so. She decided right then to talk with her doctors and work with therapists and whatever else was needed. She was determined to get better, there had to be something, somewhere in the world that would help. Fortunately she had the funds to seek this kind of solution. She may have to take some time off, but if that was what it took, she'd do it, happily.

"Will you be okay to sit up a little?" he asked as he carried a tray in with their breakfast.

"Let's give it a shot."

He put the tray down and looked at her. She seemed not quite as mopey. He fixed her pillows and helped her sit up, just a little bit. "You okay?"

She settled and took a couple of deep breaths. "I think so, thanks."

He gave her the plate with her honey-drizzled toast and kissed her temple. He sat on the bed and they ate their breakfast, quietly. When he saw her finish her toast he grabbed the pill bottle and took two vicodin out and gave them to her and held out her water for her to take her meds. "Do you want to try to sleep in this position, or do you want to lie flat?"

"Flat, please."

He helped her get settled and pulled the covers up so she'd stay warm. "You need to sleep, too," she said.

"I will. I'm going to take the tray back to the kitchen and I'm coming back in here and we'll sleep as long as we want."

She watched him walk out of the bedroom and then closed her eyes, hoping that the meds would kick in soon.

Will slept for a couple of hours and got up to get the paper and brought it back to the bedroom. He heard his phone vibrate, which he'd put on silent mode so they wouldn't be disturbed, and saw that it was Sloan.

"Hey, Sloan."

"How are you, both?"

"Mac's knocked out on vicodin and I'm sitting here reading the paper. We've had worse mornings."

"Can I come see her, Will?"

He could tell she was still more than a little shocked at all that she had witnessed the previous evening. "She hadn't told you anything, had she?"

"She started to last night, a little bit, but I had no idea."

"It's okay. She's good at hiding the pain. Why don't you stop by this afternoon, about two. You can sit with her for a while."

"Thanks. Do you need anything?" Sloan offered.

"No thanks. We'll see you soon," he said and disconnected the call.

"Sloan coming by?" Mac asked her eyes still closed.

"You scared her last night. She still sounds upset."

She nodded. "When is she coming by?"

"A couple of hours. How are you feeling?"

She took a moment to do a self-assessment and then said, "I think I might be able to walk now but I still hurt like hell."

"Do you feel like talking some?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head toward him. "Sure."

He gathered his thoughts and tried to decide how to approach her behavior last night.

"Just say it," Mac said when she saw him trying to figure out how to ask his questions.

"How bad is it, Kenz?"

"It's bad. It's gotten worse recently, but I'm not sure if that's due to me not taking care of myself, or if my condition has truly degenerated."

She knew he was upset and probably a little bit mad at her, if she was honest with herself.

"I need you to remember that you're not in this alone any more. I need you to take care of yourself and let me help you."

She nodded, hearing him loud and clear. "For the last month we've been going constantly. First it was the hostage situation, then we flew to London, then came home and moving, it's just been one thing after another. Some of last night was stress related, I'm sure, but I need to take better care of myself, for both of us," she said.

"How long has it been since you've seen your orthopedic surgeon?"

"Too long. The last time I saw him he wanted to talk about using cadaver discs in my back."

"He thinks that will help?"

"I guess, we never really talked about it."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to take the time off for surgery."

She could see he was mad but trying to control his temper.

"I need you to make an appointment and talk to him. I would like to be there, but if you don't want me there, that's okay. You need to find out the options."

"I know," she said. "I'm not sure I could face another failed surgery, Will."

"Your doctor wouldn't suggest it if he didn't think it would help, Mac."

"Will you come with me?"

She sounded so scared it broke his heart. "Of course I'll come with you."

"As much as I want to be pregnant I know I need to take care of me, first."

"Thank you," he said relieved that she finally seemed to agree with him on that point. "Mac, if it happens after you're better that's great, but keep in mind there are other options, too. We can look into adoption and surrogacy."

"I know that Will, and we're very lucky that we can even afford to explore all our options, but I wanted to carry _our_ child. Why does everything have to be so damn difficult for us?" she asked as she wiped away a few tears.

"I don't know Mac. I wish I could make it all disappear. I wish I could take away your pain and make planning for a child the wonderful experience it should be and not some medical expedition we have to undertake. But at least we have each other. Hell, if all this fails and we never have children I will still be unbelievably glad that I have you back in my life," he whispered into her hair.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" she asked him.

"No, I'm not! And stop acting like taking care of you is some sort of burden Mackenzie! I'm tired of you trying to pretend nothing is wrong. I know part of that is just your strong-willed nature, but I know another part of it is that you don't want to be someone else's responsibility. Well you know what? You became my responsibility the minute I fell in love with you and vice versa."

"I know that, somewhere deep inside, but the not so logical part of me wants to be able to do everything any other woman my age is able to. I'm tired of being sick Will," she mumbled into his t-shirt covered shoulder.

"I'm tired of it for you. We'll figure it out Kenz. I promise."

"Good. Now go take a shower before Sloan gets here. She can't see both of us looking like hell. If you thought she was freaked out at the restaurant last night wait until she sees you with bed head and my drool stains on your pajamas," Mackenzie said, half-heartedly pushing him from the bed.

"I thought you liked my morning bed head?" he asked, sad puppy dog look in place.

"I do…but I'm the only one that gets to see it from now on. Remember?"

"Fine. I'm going. No trying to get out of bed while I'm gone Mackenzie," he warned sternly.

"Deal."

Later that afternoon, as they sat in bed playing Gin Rummy, the buzzer rang in the front room signaling a visitor.

"Don't even think about looking at my cards Mac," he ordered as he left the bedroom to go let their guest in.

"Wow, you two really are an old married couple already," Sloan announced as she entered the room, looking around at the newspapers scattered about the bed and Mackenzie holding her cards to her chest.

"Did you think you'd find us having a wild orgy in here? I can't move Sloan," Mackenzie muttered.

"That could be fun for you. Let Will do all the work," Sloan snickered.

"I heard that Sloan. No talking about our sex life," Will called out from the hallway.

"Well, what the hell else are we supposed to talk about Will?!" Sloan shouted back. "Jesus, what does the man think girl talk is all about?"

"I think he tries not to dwell on it at all Sloan," Mackenzie replied, wincing as her friend plopped herself down on the mattress.

"Sorry," Sloan apologized.

"It's ok."

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this Mackenzie? I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends Sloan. Hell, Will didn't know about it until we'd been dating for months. It's not something I go around advertising."

"Is this part of that whole British stiff-upper lip thing? Cause I've got to say, I would be using this for all it's worth Kenz. You're in pain…take advantage of some of the perks…handicapped parking, elevators, guilting your friends and family into doing anything you want!" Sloan exclaimed.

"I'll try to remember that the next time you want another few minutes to cover the economy. I'll grab my back and hunch over in pain to get you the hell out of my office!" Mackenzie replied sarcastically.

"See, now that's the spirit Kenz! Find the positives of the situation!"

Mackenzie laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and ability to see humor in just about anything. Maybe she needed to spend a little more time with Sloan. It sure as hell was fun.

"So, babies? I'm guessing this puts a little wrinkle in those plans?" Sloan asked, settling herself against Will's pillows and holding Mackenzie's hand comfortingly.

"Yeah, it does," Mac replied sadly.

"I'm so sorry Kenz. I had no idea. What's the plan, then?"

"The plan is…Will and I are discussing our options. I need to talk to my orthopedic surgeon about whether another surgery might help me."

"_Another_ surgery? Just how many have you had?" Sloan asked in horror.

"I don't know…probably six or seven? The car accident happened when I was fifteen Sloan. I've been dealing with this for a lot of years."

"And if this surgery doesn't help? Can you still have children?"

"Will would never agree to let me try. He knows how much pain I'm in. He wouldn't be able to stand watching me off pain meds for a year."

"There are other options though, aren't there? Foster kids, adoption…" Sloan wondered aloud.

"There are, and we're looking into all of them. As well as surrogacy."

"Hey! I could be your surrogate! I'm younger, I'm healthier and with any luck, your child's exposure to my womb would mean it might be able to do simple arithmetic," Sloan exclaimed, as if she'd just had the most brilliant idea ever imagined.

"Thanks Sloan, but I really think I'd find the idea of you carrying Will's child a little too much."

"Yeah, me too. Then again, I'd probably be able to get him to agree to an entire hour of economic stories on NewsNight!"

"In your dreams Sloan. In your dreams," Mackenzie responded. They both looked at each other and burst into giggles.

Will could hear everything from the other room and was, at first, horrified at the discussion of Sloan carrying his child, but the sound of Mackenzie's near-hysterical laughter warmed him. It reminded him how much they needed their friends and family around them right now. Suddenly he had an idea. He grabbed his cell phone and walked out onto the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

"Meggie?" he asked when his call was answered.

"Will? Is that you? How are you and Mac doing?" Meggie asked cheerfully.

"We're fine. Well, I'm fine…Mackenzie isn't doing so well," Will admitted.

"What?! What's wrong William?" Meggie's panicked voice echoed down the line.

"Calm down, Meg. She's just had another setback. She's in a lot of pain and she's going to be in bed for a few days. I hate to ask this, because I know you and Michael must be incredibly busy getting ready to leave, but is there any way you could fly out here a little early? I'm going to have to go back to work tomorrow and you know Mac? She'll be miserable here at home. She could really do with some company."

"You never have to _ask_ me to spend time with my niece Will. You should know that by now. Let me call the airlines and see how soon I can get on a flight," Meggie responded.

"Thank you so much Meg. You have no idea what this means to us. Call me as soon as you have your flight information. I'll send a car for you at the airport."

Will sighed in relief. He really had been wondering how he would manage to keep Mac at home resting and not trying to drag herself to the office or produce the show from their bed. It still wouldn't be easy, but maybe Meggie's mothering influence could calm Mackenzie's frenetic nature.

Meggie called back later and explained that her plane would land at Kennedy at noon tomorrow.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Meggie," Will said.

"I love spending time with her, dear, this is not a burden. Michael is going to finish up with the arrangements in London and join us as soon as he can."

"I'll have a car waiting for you. Mac doesn't know you're coming early; I wanted it to be a surprise. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye dear."

"Bye," he said.

Will walked back into the bedroom and saw Sloan painting Mac's toenails and sat down on the bed next to Mac. "Having fun?"

"Sloan's very good," she said to Will, which made Sloan smile. "You know you could have a second career if this economics thing doesn't work out," Mac teased.

"Are you seriously saying that to me while I have nail polish in my hand and you can't move?"

Mac smiled at her. "I'm just saying."

Sloan noticed Will watching her intently. "Would you like me to paint yours next?" she asked Will.

"Sure," he said just to see her reaction. Sloan never disappointed. He smiled at her. She playfully slapped at his foot.

"Seriously, do you guys need anything? Need anything picked up?"

"We're fine, thank you, though. Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"So the rumor is true?"

He wasn't sure to what she was referring and looked confused. "The rumor that you are an excellent cook."

"I didn't realize that was a rumor, but I do know my way around a kitchen."

Mac smiled at him. "He's being modest, Sloan. He's an excellent cook. Thank God one of us is."

"He's not offered to teach you?" Sloan asked.

Will and Mac looked at one another and smiled. "What?" Sloan asked.

"We made a pinky promise to never speak of it, sorry," Mac said.

Sloan laughed. She could imagine what had happened in the kitchen.

"Whatever you're imagining, it's worse," Mac said.

"Wow, that bad?"

Mac and Will both nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to stay for dinner, thanks."

"Okay," Will said and leaned over to kiss Mac. "I'll go work on dinner," he said getting out of bed.

Sloan watched Mac watching him leave the room. "You've got it bad," Sloan said.

Mac turned back to her and said, "I do. Enough about my life, tell me about yours, are you seeing anyone special?" They had just started getting to Sloan's love life when Mac felt her back start to spasm like last night.

"No. Everyone I meet is either already attached or is gay. I haven't had a decent date in a couple of months."

"What about that guy you went to the opera with that you were telling me about last night?"

"Oh, God, Kenz, it was so bad," she said as she finished up Mac's toes and moved back to the head of the bed. "After the opera we went back to his place. Nice building, doorman all that. He let's me in and all over his walls are whips and chains and bondage items. There was even a hood on a stand."

Mac was laughing but she hurt every time she laughed.

"I was traumatized," Sloan said indignantly.

"I'm sorry," Mac said picking up Sloan's hand. "I take it you left quickly."

"I did. I had no idea. Here was this quiet guy that seemed nice and I walk into his home and find something out of my nightmares. So, now, before I go out with someone, let alone agree to go back to their place, I have to find out if they have a fetish. That's not something most people want to share on a first date."

Will walked back into the bedroom and stopped when they both looked at him. "What?"

"Do you know anyone that Sloan would like to go out with?" Mac asked.

"I do owe you," he replied.

"Not necessary Will. I'm good, really."

Will thought she was actually worried about his threat to tag her back. "I wouldn't do that to you. I do know someone that I think you'd like. He works in the Jets front office doing PR."

"Does it matter that I know absolutely nothing about football?" Sloan asked.

Will shook his head. "Not at all."

"What's his name?"

"Patrick Ingle. Want me to call him?"

Sloan thought for a moment and finally said, "sure, why not. It can't be worse than the guys I'm meeting."

"Sloan," Will said, getting her attention. "He's one of the good guys."

"Okay, thanks."

Will got up and walked back out of the bedroom.

"I can't believe I'm letting Will set me up."

"Why? He's a very good judge of character and he wouldn't set you up with someone he wasn't sure about. He's very protective of his friends."

"He's very protective of _you_. Does he do that knight in shining armor thing a lot? Picking you up and swooping you out of restaurants?" Sloan snickered.

"He's been forced into the role I'm afraid. He couldn't just leave me there. Speaking of which, he can't just leave me here right now. Could you go get him please?" Mackenzie asked her friend.

"You ok Kenz?"

"I'm fine Sloan. I just need to use the bathroom and I don't think _you_ can carry me."

"Right. I'm on it," Sloan bounced out of bed and scampered off in search of Will, not noticing the tears in her friend's eyes.

"You know the drill. Arms around my neck," Will ordered as he returned and stood over the bed. "Hey, what's this all about?" he asked, noticing the tears.

"Nothing. Bathroom please," she sniffled as he lifted her.

Will shut the bathroom door behind them and sat Mackenzie down on the sink so he could look her in the eye.

"What's going on?" he asked, wiping her tears.

"I need more medication and I have to pee and Sloan is bouncing around here like a teenager," Mackenzie said through her hiccupping sobs.

"Do you want me to ask her to leave Mac?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It's not fair Will. I want to be able to hop up out of bed like that! I want to be able to wear stiletto heels all around Manhattan and not keel over. I want…I want…I want to feel better Billy!" she exclaimed before bursting into tears and collapsing against his chest.

He hated to see her like this. And it took every ounce of will power he had not to start crying himself. Damn, he was tired of all this _for_ her. He couldn't imagine how she felt.

"I'm going to set you down on the toilet and let you finish while I go ask Sloan to leave. I think maybe you're not quite up for visitors today Mac. I shouldn't have pushed and I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, no. Don't ask her to leave. We just invited her to dinner for God's sake Billy. Just go get me my pills and when you come back you can help me wash my face and put on a little make-up and try to feel human again. On second thought, leave the make-up to Sloan…I'd hate to see what you would do to my face."

"I'll have you know that when Katie broke her arm in high school I had to help her with her hair and make-up every morning. I developed quite a talent. If it hadn't been for that scholarship to the University of Nebraska I could have been the next Vidal Sassoon," he said adamantly.

"You keep telling yourself that Vidal! Let's just thank our lucky stars that your career in the beauty industry didn't pan out or we never would have met. Now get out of here so I can pee," she pleaded, smacking his arm.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sloan asked when he came out of the bathroom.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Sloan. She's been dealing with all this for a lot of years on her own. I think she just finally feels safe enough with us to let her walls down a little. Don't push…she'll talk to you more when she can. In the meantime, try not to bound around here with so much fucking energy ok? She's a little envious of that right now," he chuckled as Sloan stilled her tapping foot.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I know you are. Let me get her some more pain medication and get her back in bed and then maybe you can help her freshen up a little. She might not feel so sorry for herself if she wasn't sitting here in her pajamas with no make-up on and her hair unbrushed."

"_That_ I can do!" Sloan said enthusiastically.

While Will brought Mackenzie back into the bedroom and settled her in bed, Sloan rummaged around their bathroom for all the tools she would need.

"I'm not going to the Oscars Sloan. I just wanted to look a bit more presentable for dinner," Mackenzie exclaimed when she saw her friend come into the bedroom carrying every last ounce of make-up that had been stashed in the bathroom drawers.

"Let me play Kenz. It's fun for me and at least there is _something_ I can do for you."

"Ok, have a ball. Just don't make me look like a clown ok? Will's not big on the overly made-up look."

"Dressing for your man now?" Sloan asked.

"No. I am taking my _man's_ wishes into consideration. There's a difference Sloan. I would never do anything I didn't want to do for Will. And he would be horrified if I did."

"She's right. I would be. What the hell do you two start talking about when I leave the room?" Will asked as he brought Sloan a glass of wine and Mackenzie a tonic water with lime.

"Girl stuff!" Sloan exclaimed with excitement.

"Why do I get a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach when you say 'girl stuff' Sloan?" Will asked as he sat next to Mackenzie and watched Sloan apply eyeliner to Mac's lids. She really didn't need any of this. Mackenzie rolled out of bed looking stunning…at least he thought so. He took a hold of her hand and began rubbing his fingers across her palm.

"I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that Will," Mackenzie mumbled.

"That's ok…dinner isn't for another hour or so. Take a nap," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to take a nap. I've been in this bed since last night and I'm going to be here for days to come. I'm barely moving Will. I won't ever get to sleep tonight at this rate."

"Sure you will. That's what the vicodin is for," he told her.

"No, that's not what the vicodin is for Billy. It's for pain. I should be trying to move around a little more if I hope to have any shot at a decent night's sleep.

"And how would you suggest we do that Mac? You can hardly stand up on your own. Did you want to try running the New York City Marathon again?" he asked, half-joking, but wondering what the hell was going through the woman's mind. She needed help to the bathroom, but she wanted to get some exercise?

"Maybe we could go out later? Somewhere?" she asked meekly.

"Mac, you can't move sweetheart. It's just for a few days. I'll be right back. I have to check on dinner."

"He's right. You have to know that Kenz," Sloan said sympathetically.

"I do know that Sloan. It was stupid of me to even suggest it. Actually, I am feeling a bit tired. Would you mind keeping Will company until dinner? I think I might try to sleep for awhile," Mackenzie asked wearily.

"Sure Kenz. You sure you don't need anything?"

"No Sloan, I'm just fine," Mackenzie turned her head away so that her friend wouldn't see that she was lying.

Will was shocked to see Sloan walking out of the bedroom as he was coming out of the kitchen. "What's she doing?"

"Said she wanted to sleep for awhile," Sloan said as she collapsed on the couch, "that she was fine and didn't need anything. She's lying, you know?"

He sat down next to her and said, "I do know that. I'm glad you know that, too. She needs our support, Sloan. I've got reinforcements coming tomorrow, but until then it's up to us."

"Who's coming tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise."

Sloan nodded. "She needs a nice surprise. How often does this happen?"

"This bad, not very often. But we've had a busy month and she hasn't been taking care of herself like she should. It finally caught up to her."

"Are there signs I need to look for, does she have a tell?"

Will smiled at Sloan. He was grateful for her help and thankful that she wanted to help look out for Mac. She really was a good friend.

"We need to remind her to take care of herself. She needs to rest more and she really needs to give up the heels but that's going to be a tough sale."

"She loves her heels, but she doesn't need them."

Sloan had a lot to learn about Mac. "No she doesn't but they make her feel stronger."

"That's bullshit."

He nodded and said, "I'm telling you what she will tell you."

They chatted and decided that after dinner Sloan would leave. Will went into the bedroom to check on Mac. She had her eyes closed.

"I'm not asleep, just resting."

"Do you want some time to yourself?"

That made her open her eyes; there was something in his voice that made her turn toward him and hold out her hand.

He took her hand and sat next to her. "What's Sloan doing?"

"Watching dinner."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She cooks about as much as I do."

Will chuckled. "By watching I mean she literally is watching a pot, she isn't doing anything, per se."

"That's better. What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Beef stew with baby vegetables."

"That sounds good."

"I know that you are hurting and you're frustrated and the combination really has you upset."

"You're right."

"Is there anything that I can do?" he asked moving strands of her hair behind her ear.

"After Sloan leaves can we take a bath?"

"Do you think you'll be able to sit up? If you could the jets may help your back."

"I think I could."

"Then once we get rid of Sloan we'll have a nice soak in extra hot water with the jets going. I like taking a bath with you," he said and leaned over to kiss her.

Her hand was in his hair, holding him close, her tongue tangling his. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers. "Fuck, Mac."

"Settle down, Billy, we still have company," she said smiling at him.

He finally pulled away from her and got off of the bed, adjusting himself.

"Go check on dinner and I'll find us something to watch while we eat," she said picking up the remote.

He walked into the kitchen where Sloan was still watching the pot. He really had been kidding about telling her to watch the pot, but she did as he'd asked. "Everything going okay in here?" he asked walking back into the kitchen

"No change since you left. I didn't pick the lid up or anything, so I'm not sure if anything changed _inside_ the pot. Do you think it did?" she asked hesitantly.

Will tried to suppress his laughter and smiled at her instead. How did he end up with a girlfriend and a good friend, neither of whom could function in the kitchen?

"Do you not have time to cook, or do you not like to cook?" Will asked Sloan.

"My mother never let me in the kitchen, said I was too spastic. I was always with my father anyway. It would be helpful to learn a couple of things, but I'm never going to be a gourmet cook and I have no desire to be one."

"You could take lessons," Will suggested.

"I think I'm good knowing where to find the best take out."

Will nodded. "You ready to eat?"

"It's ready? No timer went off or anything," Sloan said.

"I know how long it's been cooking," he explained. "Come on," he said handing her a plate. He fixed Mac's plate and took it to her and came back to fix his.

Both Mac and Sloan loved dinner. They gave him much praise for the wonderful meal he created for them.

Once dinner was over Sloan explained that she had to get home but she promised to stop by tomorrow and visit. Mac kissed her cheek and thanked her for spending the afternoon with them.

Will walked Sloan to the elevator and told her good night.


	5. Chapter 5

When he walked back into the bedroom Mac was sitting up a little. "Will you please start us a bath?"

"Right back," he said and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back out and helped her undress and he picked her up and carried her to the bath.

"The hot water feels so good, Billy."

"Good. I hope it will help your back. You ready for the jets?"

She nodded and he turned on the jets. "Oh, God."

"Too much," he asked reaching for the switch to turn off the jets.

"No, not at all, it feels good, like a deep massage."

"How about I stay right here and help you take a bath and keep you company instead of getting in there with you. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"That's fine. Why don't you go get a guitar and play some for me while I soak."

He smiled at her. "Right back." He returned with one of his guitars and gave her a mini concert.

When the water began cooling off he let some of the water out and refilled the tub with more hot water. Mac sat in the tub for about half an hour, enjoying the jets and hot water and hearing Will play.

"What time are you going to the office tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"After the pitch meeting. We'll do the pitch meeting with us here via a conference call. Once that's been taken care of I'll go to the office for a while."

"Okay."

"Really, okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Help me out of the tub, please." He got her settled back in bed. Her eyes were closed and she was almost asleep. The hot water and the jets did their job.

"Do you need any medicine before you fall asleep?" Will asked.

She opened her eyes briefly and said, "yes, please."

He gave her the medicine and she quickly fell asleep. He went out to the kitchen to clean up then he turned all the lights off and went back to the bedroom. He sat in the chair and read for a while and watched Mac sleep. He joined her awhile later and fell asleep.

Mac, thankfully, slept through the night and woke as he was coming out of the shower, dressed only in his boxers. "Good morning," he said and leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmm, good morning. You smell nice."

"Thanks. I think I'd like these meetings much better if we could do them from our bed all the time," he said sitting beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, I think. The bath really helped."

"Do you want to try another one after pitch?"

"I think so. But I do need to use the bathroom before, please." He helped her to the bathroom and then back into bed. She was able to sit up a bit more than she was able to previously.

Jim led the pitch meeting with Mac and Will giving feedback and suggestions to the others. It wasn't ideal but for a few days it would work.

Will got Mac into another bath and while he was sitting there with her chatting the phone rang. Will walked out and grabbed the phone. It was Meggie, she was in the car and en route to their apartment.

He went back into the bathroom and knelt down next to Mac and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

"We should get you out before you turn into a prune," he teased.

"I really do think this is helping."

"I'm sure it is. We'll get you back in here after while," he said helping her out and getting her dry and into fresh pajamas.

"I love freshly laundered pajamas," she said snuggling down in bed.

"You enjoy for a few minutes while I get dressed."

After he was dressed he asked, "are you hungry?"

"I am, actually. Will you fix me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

He looked surprised at her request but readily agreed and went out to the kitchen. Apparently comfort food was in order when Mac was confined to bed. The phone rang again as he was fixing her sandwich, Meggie was downstairs. Will asked that she be sent up. He was waiting at the elevator when the door opened to reveal Meggie. He hugged her tight and said, "thank you for coming," into her ear.

"It's my pleasure. Does she know I was arriving today?"

He smiled and shook his head. "It's a surprise. How was your flight?"

"Very nice. Michael sends his love."

"Thanks. Come on in, I was just fixing her a sandwich. Let me grab it and we'll go back."

"Were you talking to someone," Mac asked. "I thought I heard another voice," she said as Will brought in her sandwich and a glass of milk. He sat her lunch on the bedside table.

"I was. I have a surprise for you, hang on," he said going back to get Meggie. He took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

"Meggie!" Mac exclaimed happily.

"Kenzie, what did you do to yourself?" Meggie asked, climbing into bed next to her niece and pulling her into a hug.

"I tried to act like a normal human being. Remind me not to do that again," Mac groaned, then settled her head on Meggie's shoulder and began to cry.

"What's all this for love?" the older woman asked, wiping the tears away.

"Nothing. I'm a terrible patient…just ask Will. But I'm so glad you're here Meg."

"Where else would I be when you're not feeling well?" Meggie asked and then turned to Will.

"Go to work. We'll be fine here."

Will didn't look convinced.

"William, go! Your staff is already down an Executive Producer. I don't think they can go on the air without an anchorman as well," Meggie laughed at the conflicted look on the man's face.

"I can stay Mac," he whispered into her ear as he came over to kiss her goodbye.

"If you're going to stay, then why did you bring Meggie all the way over?" Mackenzie chuckled.

"Moral support?" he asked rhetorically.

"Go Will. I love you too," she said, pushing him toward the door. He looked back and was beyond thrilled to see Mackenzie curl up against Meggie's side and finally, look utterly peaceful.

"So, still trying to prove you're invincible, are you?" Meggie asked.

"I am not!" Mackenzie pouted, but then realized how childish that must have sounded. "Ok, maybe just a little," she agreed.

"That has to stop, you know."

"Why? Why can't I have the same kind of life everyone else has Meggie? Why can't I work fifteen hours a day and walk in high heels and have children and _not_ be in pain?" Mac asked, crossing her arms protectively over her middle.

"Because you're special," Meggie told her.

"Oh yeah, I'm so damn special that I have arthritis at thirty-nine," Mac mumbled.

"No, you're special because you are brilliant and funny and creative and beautiful and you have an amazing man who worships the ground you walk on and you are in pain every single day of your life but you have never given up on life. I happen to think all of that makes you extraordinary Mackenzie."

"Well, now you're just going to make me cry," Mac said, fighting tears.

"Good, maybe that's what you need my dear…a good cry. And then a good cup of tea and then getting the hell out of this bed. You're starting to look like you match the duvet."

Mac looked down at the pajamas Will had helped her put on earlier and realized they were alarmingly similar to the bedsheets. She burst out laughing.

"I let Will pick them out! Apparently he's trying to make me blend in with my surroundings," she said, and hugged her aunt to her tightly.

"Thank you Meg. I needed that," she whispered into her ear.

"Yes you did. Now, what's this I hear about children?" Meggie asked, trying not to let herself get too excited at the prospect.

"We want to try. Well, _I _want to try. Will wants to wrap me in bubble wrap and make sure nothing ever happens to me. If it were up to him I'd never get pregnant," she said sadly.

"I can't say I disagree with him at the moment my dear. You look like you can barely hold _yourself_ up right now. How the hell would you survive a pregnancy like this?"

"I can do it. I know I can Meg," she said firmly.

"If sheer force of will could make that happen, then I have no doubt you could Mackenzie. But that's not how it works."

"Not you too Meggie? Please, don't take away my dream?"

"I'm not trying to do any such thing love, but somewhere deep inside, you know we're right and you know we're only concerned for your well-being."

"I know. Will already said we'd go anywhere, spend anything, to find a doctor who might be able to help me. But we're running out of time Meg…I'm not getting any younger. What if this is one more thing I've ruined in his life with my selfishness?" Mac said sadly.

"What?! Is that really what all this is about Mackenzie? Are you trying to make up for cheating on Will by having his child no matter what the consequences are for your health?" Meggie asked in shock.

"No, of course not!" Mackenzie shouted and then sat back sullenly and chewed at her fingernails.

"Could you try to be a little more convincing when you say that please?"

"That isn't it Meg. Or at least that isn't _completely_ it."

"Well then, why don't you tell me just how much of this has to do with your guilt? I would think you, of all people, would know better than to go into parenthood for any other reason than a burning desire for a child," Meggie warned.

"That was low Meg."

"And it was honest Mac."

"True, but I am not going into this blindly. I _do_ want a child Meg. I desperately want Will's child. If I seem unreasonably determined to go ahead with that plan despite my health…well, _that_ is the irrationally guilty part of me talking."

"As long as that is the only part your guilt is playing here," Meg warned.

"It is. I assure you Meggie, I would not bring an unwanted child into this world, I know better," Mac replied sadly.

"Have you talked to Lizzie at all?" Meg asked.

"No. Why should I?" Mac replied defensively.

"She's your mother."

"No, she isn't. _She_ is the woman who gave birth to me. _You_ are my mother!" That made Meggie's heart swell with pride, even though a small part of her didn't want to hear Mackenzie deny Elizabeth in that way.

"Don't get upset, I was just asking. Your father will be here in a week," Meggie told her niece, desperate to change the subject.

"Wonderful! Maybe I'll actually be up and walking around by that time and we can all go for dinner."

"Of course you will be up by then! Nothing keeps you down for long Kenzie," Meggie cooed and the two of them settled into bed to watch television together. But when Will returned home, Meggie knew she needed to discuss a few things with him, and chief on her list was the nagging guilt and shame that was still eating at this amazing woman they both loved.

Mac and Meggie spent the afternoon chatting and enjoying each other. Meggie helped her up when she needed to use the bathroom and actually had her walk as she thought a little exercise might help get Mac back on her feet quicker. After her trip to the bathroom and back Mac was tired and decided that a nap was in order. Meggie tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to unpack and then I'll be in the living room if you need anything. You rest," she said as she left the bedroom.

Mac was still asleep when Meggie walked in to check on her after a couple of hours. She smiled at her niece and quietly went back to the living room. She turned on the television there and caught the local news. New York and London were both very large, metropolitan, worldly cities but in some ways they couldn't be more different. Meggie decided that she was going to have to get used to all the gun violence in New York.

"Meggie," she heard from the bedroom.

She walked in with a big smile for Mac and said, "did you have a nice nap?"

"It was lovely. It would have been nicer to have Will to snuggle with but he'll be home later."

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Please and maybe a soak in the tub. My back is starting to feel a little better."

"Good. We've got to get you back on your feet."

"Why's that?"

"I've never lived here and have no idea of what's where and how to get around. You, my girl, are going to teach me how to be a New Yorker."

Mac laughed. Probably the first real laugh she'd laughed in a while, Meggie thought. There was so much for her to deal with, her back issues, her father's kidnapping, finding out that her father and mother were divorcing and that she was now involved with Michael and the biggest of all of her issues, Meggie thought, Elizabeth. There were many problems between Mackenzie and Elizabeth, but they could all be boiled down to one common denominator, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had never really been there for Mac and to this day Mackenzie was paying for her mother's shortcomings.

Meggie helped her out of bed and helped her with the very slow walk to the bathroom. "You finish up in here and then we'll get you into a hot tub so you can soak."

"There are jets, too. They feel like a deep massage, so very lovely."

"I might have to have a go at that myself," Meggie said. "I'll be right outside."

A few minutes later Mac called Meggie back into the bathroom and she started the water in the tub and helped Mac undress and sit down in the hot water. "Do you want bubbles?"

Mac smiled. Meggie always gave her bubbles when she'd stay with her. "Please. They are behind that door, there," she said pointing to a cabinet beneath the sink.

Meggie gave her a lot of bubbles and sat on the toilet to keep her company. Mac started the jets once the water was high enough and lay back, enjoying the hot water and the jets. "Tell me about Michael, is he excited to be coming back to New York?"

"He's very excited. Plus he can't wait to see you and William."

"How are the two of you?" Mac asked.

"We're good, sweetie. I know I don't have to tell you how special a man Michael is, but he is one of the good ones. He's like William."

"When I first met Will his personality, the drive, reminded me of my father so much. So idealistic and so stubborn."

"Has he mellowed with age?" Meggie asked.

Mac chuckled. "Not in the least. We just know one another better and we know what makes the other tick. I can't imagine that Michael has either."

"Does Will want children?" Meggie asked broaching the subject.

"Yes, but not at the expense of my health. I know there's more that I need to deal with than just my health, there's Elizabeth. I've had a lot of time to think over the last couple of days just lying in bed not able to do anything. I know that I need to deal with my issues with Elizabeth, but I'm not sure that's something Will and I can handle on our own. We're too close to it, I think. I know that sounds strange but I think having a therapist would make it an easier process to deal with, does that make sense?"

Meggie smiled at her. "You have always been very smart. You know you need to deal with these issues both with Will and for you both. Have you talked with Will about this?"

"No, not yet. I just figured it out myself."

"He won't have a problem with seeing a therapist, will he?" Meggie asked.

"Not at all. Will has a therapist that knows our background and I'm going to suggest we use him."

The phone rang and Meggie went to answer. "Hello."

"Meggie, it's Will. How's our patient?"

"She's doing better, I think. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Is she awake?" Will asked,

"She is. She's enjoying a hot soak with bubbles and jets right now."

"She does like her bubbles," Will said, chuckling.

"That's my fault, I'm afraid. When she was little and would stay with me I'd let her take bubble baths. That wasn't allowed at home. I'm not sure why that wasn't allowed, but any time she stayed with me that was always her first request. To this day I don't understand how Elizabeth denied her the simple pleasures of being a child."

"I don't either, Meg. The more I learn about Elizabeth and what she did to Mac the more I despise her. I know she gave birth to her, but that is the only attachment she has to being Mac's mother."

"I wish I could explain it to you both, but I'm at a loss, too, as is Michael. We all knew she didn't want a child but we thought that once she had Mac at least she'd be a good mother."

"You know, Meg, even Elizabeth may not be able to tell us, but we've got to deal with the repercussions."

"And you will, my boy. Together you will and it will make you a stronger couple for getting through the problems that Elizabeth caused."

"Thanks. May I speak with Mac?"

"One moment, dear."

Meggie took the phone to Mac who was still enjoying the bubbles and jets. "It's Will, sweetie," she said handing Mac the phone.

"Hi," Mac said.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"A little better. I've not needed as many vicodin today and I walked a little bit. That seemed to help a lot. Now I'm letting the jets and hot water do their thing."

"I understand there are bubbles involved, too," he teased.

"There are lots of lovely bubbles. Meggie gave me lots of bubbles."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Don't overdo, okay? Take it slow, for me, please."

"You know I'd do anything for you, blue eyes."

He'd not heard that endearment from her in years. He'd missed that one. "I do know that, and I love you, so very much, Kenz."

"I love you, too. I have an idea I want to run by you when you get home. Do you have anything to do after the show?"

"I'm coming straight home and we'll talk as much as you want."

"Good. How's the show coming?"

"Jim's doing a good job. He seems stressed, but he's handling it well."

"He won't let you down. This is good for him. He needs the experience. He's going to be an amazing EP one day."

"Because he learned from the best. He's got you to thank for that, Kenz."

"Thanks. Is your script finished?"

"Almost. I've got to get back at it; I wanted to see how you and Meggie were getting on."

"I miss being at the office with you."

"You'll be back before you know it, Mac. I can't wait for you to get back. I don't want to hear anyone but you in my ear."

"Soon, I promise. Go write your script."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you later."

"Bye," she said and ended the call. "Meggie," she called.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I am famished. I don't remember what I last ate, but it was on the plane, so it wasn't much."

"What do you feel like eating? Anything you could possibly want can be delivered."

"I think I'd like Chinese, does that sound good to you?" Meg asked.

"That sounds perfect. We'll order enough so Will can have some later, too, when he gets home. I think I'm ready to get out. Will you help me get the bubbles off?"

"Certainly," Meg said.

Meg got Mac dried off and into some fresh pajamas that didn't match the duvet and helped her back into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac ordered their food and they ate and watched the news with Mac explaining the different neighborhoods that the newscasters were discussing. After dinner Meggie excused herself to call Michael before it was too late. Mac had her eyes closed when Meggie sat back down on the bed.

"Michael sends his love."

"Thanks. You must be exhausted, Meg. Tell you what, why don't you help me to the bathroom one last time and then head off to bed. Will will be here in a little while and I'll be fine here in bed. If I need anything I'll yell."

"I don't like leaving you by yourself."

"It's just a few hours and it's not like you're leaving the apartment, you're just going to the guest room. I'll be fine, I swear."

"Okay, but you'll let me know if you need anything, right?"

"I will. I promise," Mac said.

"Okay, let's get you to the bathroom one more time and I'll head off to the guest room."

Meggie got Mac settled back in bed. She was fussing over her, making sure she had everything she needed and more. She made sure the phone was in reach and finally she sat next to Mac and said, "I love you, sweetie. You rest some, okay?" Meggie kissed her cheek and went to the guest room.

Mac watched Will and she was watching Elliott when he walked into the bedroom. "Good show," she said.

"Thanks," he said sitting on the bed next to her. He leaned over and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. No where near one hundred percent but better than yesterday. Meggie and I ordered Chinese. There's some in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks. I'm going to go grab dinner, do you need anything?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay, right back," he said. When he rejoined her he had a carton of fried rice, eating directly out of the container with chopsticks.

"You want some?" he offered.

"No thanks." She turned Elliott off and said, "can we talk?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"Lying here the last couple of days has given me lots of time to think."

"What have you been thinking about?" he asked.

"My health issues, my emotional issues and Elizabeth."

"Have you come to any conclusions?"

"No, but I do have an idea." He nodded and she continued. "I would like us to go to a therapist."

"You say that as if you were afraid I was going to say no Kenz. I've been going to therapy for years. Did you honestly think I wouldn't want to go with you?" he asked.

"I'm still trying to get used to _not_ pretending everything is fine Will," she admitted.

"I know you are, and I'm trying to respect your decisions where that is concerned Mac. Part of me would like to wrap you in cotton wool and never let you set foot outside this apartment again. But I know that's not only unrealistic…it would kill your spirit, the thing I love most about you," he told her.

"Thank you for that."

"But you've got to assure me that you're going to protect yourself Mac. That you won't drive yourself into an early grave at work and you won't hide away from your problems here at home. And if the beginning of that process is therapy, then I'm all for it."

"Habib?" she asked.

"If you want. Or we can go to someone else. Whoever you're comfortable with Mackenzie."

"If you're comfortable with Habib, he's fine Will."

"We'll go as soon as you're back on your feet."

"Actually, there's something else I would like to do as soon as I'm back on my feet. But right after that we'll go see Habib," she whispered, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"You know you're killing me here, right Mac?" he moaned into her mouth.

"You'll survive," she replied cheekily, kissing her way from his mouth and up his jawline to his ear.

"Are you forgetting that your aunt is in the next room?"

"Damn, you spoil all my fun Billy," she smirked as she sat back against her pillows.

"Not _all_ your fun Mac. We'll have _fun_ again, just as soon as you're feeling better. I promise," he winked, as he stood and left the room.

Over the next few days, Mackenzie tried to remind herself to take it slow. Remind herself that Will would kill her if she suffered a setback at this point and was unable to return to work anytime soon. But she couldn't help herself, she had to check up on her baby.

"Mac!" Jim shouted, as soon as she and Meggie stepped off the elevator and into the newsroom. Soon, everyone was calling out her name and running over to greet her.

"Shh! Would all of you quiet down before he…." Mackenzie started, but was cut off.

"Mackenzie Elizabeth Margaret Donovan McHale! What the hell do you think you are doing here?!" Will bellowed from his office doorway.

"Jesus Kenz! How many names do you have?" Sloan snickered from across the room.

"I think right now my name is mud," Mackenzie whispered, stiffly making her way toward Will.

"Did we not discuss, mere days ago, how you weren't going to try to hide anything from me anymore?"

"But Will, I'm not."

"And did you not vow that you would be open and honest with me?"

"Yes, Will, but."

"Then how is it that I did not know this little office visit was in the works?" he asked.

"It's a surprise?" she squeaked out.

"It certainly is. Meggie? You were in on this?" he asked the older woman standing behind Mackenzie.

"I was Will, but she's been doing so much better the last day or two and you know our Mac? Bored out of her mind at home," Meggie chuckled.

"Get in there," Will ordered, pointing in the direction of his office.

"You weren't going to come back until we could get in to see the orthopedic surgeon," he reminded Mackenzie as she carefully lowered herself into one of the chairs in front of his desk, with Meggie's help.

"And we're going to see him this afternoon. What's the big deal if I came here an hour or two before my appointment? I was going to have to leave the apartment one way or the other Will."

"She's got a point William," Meggie agreed.

"You are supposed to be helping me out!" Will shouted at Mackenzie's aunt.

"Will!" Mac exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Meggie. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I apologize."

"I'm going to say hello to my staff. I will be back when it's time for us to go to the doctor. In the meantime, lighten the fuck up Will," Mackenzie announced as she walked from the room as swiftly as her aching back would allow.

"You really haven't learned better? After all these years Will?" Meggie asked, sitting before him.

"What? Am I meant to let her work herself into disability?"

"No, of course you are supposed to care for her, to protect her and to love her. But you can't control her William. No one ever could, and that's what you love about her. Try not to forget it," Meggie reminded him, patting his hand and going off to find her niece and get a tour of this impressive place.

"Have you cooled down any?" Mackenzie asked, as she stuck her head into his office an hour later.

"I have," he responded carefully.

"And will you be able to accompany me to the doctor's office without causing a scene in public?"

"I will."

"Good, then let's go," she replied, holding her hand out toward him.

"How are you really?" he asked her, once they had gotten Meggie into a cab and they were in Lonny's SUV on the way to the hospital.

"I'm fine Will. I'm achy and I'm tired and I'm nervous about what the doctor might say. But I'm fine," she assured him.

"What's the worst he could say? Mackenzie, you have the back of a ninety year old? We already know that?" Will supplied helpfully.

"Thank you darling. You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl."

"It will be fine Mac. If we don't like what he has to say, we find someone else," Will soothed, rubbing her cold hands between both of his.

"What if _no one_ has anything helpful to say Will? What do we do then?"

"Take you out back and shoot you?" Will joked.

"I knew it! You've had this plan all along haven't you? You just want a new E.P.?!" she chuckled. "I love that I can laugh with you Will, about anything. I missed that so much. It helps more than you know."

"I know Kenz. I know. Now, let's get you well, and we can find other things to laugh about," he told her as he helped her out of the car.

"Surgery is the only option?" Will asked in disbelief a half an hour later, as they sat in front of a stone-faced doctor.

"I'm not saying it's the _only_ option for you Mackenzie. But it's the only option that is going to get you the results that you want. You want to work very long hours and you want to have children. That's not going to be possible for you without some sort of surgical intervention. We're beyond physical therapy and medications at this point," the surgeon told them soberly.

"What kind of surgery? I've been down this road before doctor. You know I have. And at most, I've gotten a few months of decent results, followed by even more pain. I don't put a lot of faith in surgeons at this point," Mackenzie said wearily. Will grabbed her hand. He didn't want to show it, but this was scaring the hell out of him.

"Cadaver disc replacement. It's shown some very promising results Mackenzie. Your last MRI showed severe degeneration in two lumbar discs in your lower back, and that was more than six months ago. The pain you're describing and the numbness in your legs leads me to believe that you have next to no disc left now. They only options are spinal fusion or disc replacement. The results of a fusion are more predictable, but you would lose a great deal of mobility in your lower back and a pregnancy after that surgery would be ill-advised."

Will looked at her and back at the doctor. "How much time to we have to decide?" he asked the man.

"Take all the time you need. But your pain is only going to get worse in the meantime. You're looking at a six-week recovery...minimum. I'm sure you need to make some arrangements for that. Call me or my nurse with any questions," he told them and left them alone in the office.

"So?" he asked, gripping her hand tightly.

"I want to do it Will. I can't go on like this. _We_ can't go on like this. Let me get Jim up to speed on the next few weeks of the show and we'll schedule the surgery," she told him firmly.

"Are you sure Mac? Are you sure you aren't doing this just to have a baby or keep working insane hours?" he asked.

"I won't lie Will. Part of me is doing this for us…so we can have a normal life. But I am doing this for myself Will. I promise you that. I'm tired, Billy. I'm so tired of the pain," she said wearily.

"Ok, then we're doing this," he said firmly.

"We are," she agreed, and kissed him soundly.

On their way out of the doctor's office Mac made the necessary follow-up appointments to get ready for the surgery.

Lonny drove them to the apartment and accompanied them into the building but remained in the lobby while Will helped Mac upstairs.

"Promise me you are going to get some rest this afternoon, please," Will said.

"My plans are for a hot bath, with bubbles and the jets and then I'm going to take a nap. Meggie and I will order some dinner later. I'll get enough so you can have some for dinner when you get home."

He walked her into the bedroom and helped her change into pajamas. He got her settled in bed and tucked in, and sat on the side of the bed looking at her.

She knew he was nervous about the surgery. "Thank you for going with me today," she said taking his hand. "I know the surgery option is scary, Will, I do, but if it will help how can we not?"

"I get it, Kenz. I don't know how you've kept it together all these years and if this will help, I'm all for it. Should we get another opinion, though?"

"We've both done the research and we both found that Dr. Abraham is one of the best in the country with this type of surgery."

"I know," Will said.

She could tell he needed to talk about this. "Tell me," she said squeezing his hand.

"I'm scared, Kenz."

"Scared of what? The surgery, or the aftermath?"

"I can't lose you, Mackenzie."

She sat up and pulled him to her and held him. Her hand was stroking his hair and she was gently scratching his neck. "I know it's scary, Billy. I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me, but I guarantee you that every precaution is going to be taken to make sure this surgery is successful."

He pulled back enough so he could place his forehead against hers. "I know that, intellectually, I do. It's the emotional part that's tripping me up. I'm going to do more research and ask Dr. Abraham more questions until I feel comfortable."

"You should. You've got to be as comfortable with this as I am."

"Thanks," he said and kissed her. "I'm going to go find Meggie and let her know that you're home and then I've got to go write the script for tonight. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No thanks," she said lying back in bed. "No thanking people for washing us," she teased as he walked out of the bedroom.

As soon as he was in the living room he leaned back against the wall and put his hands on his face and just stood there.

He jumped when he felt hands touching him. He opened his eyes to Meggie pulling him into a hug. He relaxed and let her comfort him.

"Surgery?" Meggie guessed.

Will nodded his head and pulled back from Meggie. "The doctor we saw today is one of the best in the country and he said for what she wants and needs surgery is the only option."

"What do you think, William?"

"It is the best option we've got right now. I'm going to continue to do some research and make some calls but I think this is it. If I didn't think this was a viable option we wouldn't have even gone today."

"You know she needs to do something, she can't continue living like she is now," she said.

"I know. I can't help but worry, Meggie. I just got her back."

"You're in love…worrying is what you do."

"She was going to try to nap some and she'd mentioned having a bubble bath with the jets, so you may want to ask her about that, otherwise, she is supposed to be resting for the remainder of the afternoon and evening. Good luck," he added and squeezed her hands.

"I learned a long time ago how to deal with Miss Mackenzie," Meggie said smiling. "We'll be fine."

Will left the apartment and met Lonny in the lobby.

"You ready to go to the studio?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Will was quiet on the ride to the studio and went straight into his office and stayed there until the six o'clock meeting.

Charlie stopped by on his way to the meeting. "You ready?" he asked.

"My script is printing, just one minute and we can go."

"How'd the doctor's appointment go?" Charlie asked.

Will looked at him, confused as to how he even knew about the appointment, but this was Charlie, there was no one better at getting information.

"Surgery. Cadaver disc replacement is what they are currently thinking. Minimum six week recovery."

"She's had surgery before, though, right? And it didn't work."

Will didn't have all the information on her previous surgeries but he knew none of them were as extensive as what Dr. Abraham was suggesting.

"Nothing as complex as they are currently suggesting."

"And it scares the shit out of you," Charlie guessed.

"I'm scared to death, Charlie. I get that she's in pain and wants to be rid of the pain and be able to do things a normal forty year old can do."

"But."

"We've talked about my concerns and she is taking my feelings into account but she wants to have the surgery. Who am I to stop her?"

"You're the most important man in her life. It's your job as her partner to make sure she understands and knows how you feel. Hell, the two of you are practically married. The only thing you're missing is the ring and a ceremony."

Will smiled and opened his desk drawer. He picked up a box and tossed it to Charlie. When he opened the box there was a diamond ring inside with a band of diamonds set in a channel around the band.

"This isn't from when I had Mac do opposition research is it?" Charlie asked.

"No, that one is in here, too. I've had the one you are holding for years. I was about to put it on her finger when she told me about Brian."

"But you kept it all these years."

"What can I say? I knew when I designed that ring that the only finger it would go on would be Mac's. Maybe I always held out hope subconsciously, who knows, but she'll have that ring before she has surgery and I'd prefer that we were married."

"When's her father getting here?" Charlie asked.

"Another week."

"You've talked to him about this?" Charlie asked holding up the ring box.

"We've talked twice now about that ring and it being on Mackenzie's finger."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I want it to be special and I'd like her to be up and moving around."

"I heard she was here earlier and doing okay moving around."

Will shook his head. "She's pushing herself and today wore her out. It will take probably another week for her to get back to where she was before this episode."

"That gives you a week to plan something. Plus, her father will be here and I'm sure there's a venue somewhere in New York City that could host a wedding on short notice."

Will took the ring from Charlie and nodded. "Let's go to the meeting," Will said walking out with Charlie.

Mac had stayed in bed for most of the afternoon but she wasn't really resting. She was making lists. A list for Jim. A list for Will. A list for Meggie and Michael and a list for her. She needed to get Jim ready. He really was there, already, but she knew he'd be apprehensive about being the EP for such an extended period of time. He was doing fine since she'd been out, but a few days are very different from six weeks.

Meggie brought in the food they'd ordered and sat next to Mac. They'd ordered Indian food. She was having a nice yellow chicken curry and moved all of her lists off the bed.

"You're planning," Meggie said. "So you've decided then?"

"I'm ninety-five percent sure. If it was just me considering this option I'd be in surgery tomorrow. Will needs some time. I'm just preparing for the moment he _is_ ready."

"He's very scared, Mackenzie."

She nodded her head. "I know he is. We've talked some and we need to talk some more. I won't do this if he isn't sure, I won't do that to him."

"Good, you need to consider his feelings in your decision and this has to be something the two of you decide together. He'll get there; you just need to keep talking to him. He doesn't understand the amount of pain you live in. He has no reference point other than what you tell him."

They finished their dinner and Meggie helped Mac into the tub for a soak with bubbles and the jets. This time Meggie didn't stay in the bathroom with her. She knew Mac needed some time to think.

After an hour Meggie knocked on the door to make sure Mac was all right.

"Come in, Meggie. I'm almost ready to get out."

When Meggie walked in Mac was rinsing herself of the bubbles. "Do you need any help?"

"Just finishing up, thanks though."

Meggie got her dried off and into a fresh pair of pajamas and tucked her in. "I'm going to call your father before it's too late. Let me know if you need anything."

"Please give him my love."

Meggie smiled at her and kissed her head. "I'll do it. Sleep well, sweetie."


	7. Chapter 7

Will came in about half an hour after he'd finished the broadcast. He was carrying the chicken curry with him. He leaned down and kissed her. "How are you?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Honestly, I'm worn out from today. I didn't get as much rest this afternoon as I needed to after going to the studio and the doctor's office."

"What did you do instead?"

"I stayed in bed and made lists. I also did some thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"If you aren't completely comfortable with the surgery I won't do it. I value your opinions and if you think something doesn't feel right, I know to listen to you."

"It's not that it doesn't feel right Mackenzie. It feels rushed," he admitted, dropping his fork into the take out container and setting the food on his nightstand.

"I'm not rushing into this Will. I swear to you, I'm not. I had been discussing my options with my doctor's ever since I got back from Pakistan," she admitted.

"How long Kenz?" he asked hoarsely, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"How long what?" she asked.

"How long has it been this bad? Why did you even take the job at News Night if you were in this kind of pain?" he shouted. She sat back a little, stunned.

"I needed to," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you were there," she said simply. "And because I couldn't just go back to London and sit in bed all day at my parent's house and wait for a time when I wasn't in pain. That would have driven me insane Will, and you know it."

"Yeah," he whispered, taking her hand.

"You don't need to do this though Kenz. You don't have to go back to work. You don't have to get pregnant."

"I know I don't _have_ to. I want to. I want to work Will. I want to have children. I know we can very well afford to have me sitting at home in bed all day and wait for some imagined miracle cure to come along, but what kind of life is that?" she asked.

"It would be ok with me. You and me, here, never leaving bed," he said softly, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I know that Will. And part of me would be perfectly happy with that too…for a while. But eventually we would both want more. We're both too…" she started, until he cut her off.

"Type A? Compulsive? Obsessive? Determined to be right?" he asked.

"Well, yes. All of those things. And driven, intelligent, concerned with the future of our country, filled with a need to make a difference. I wouldn't be the same person you fell in love with if I sat here in bed all day watching soap operas and eating chocolate."

"I suppose you're right. But you can stay in bed for a couple of months watching soap operas and eating chocolate Mac. In fact, that's exactly what you're going to need to do to recover from this surgery," he warned.

"No, it's not Will, for the first week or two perhaps. But after that I fully intend to be pushing my way through physical therapy and rehab until I am back in that office driving you and everyone else there insane."

"I look forward to it," he grinned, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I called Jim. He's coming home with you tomorrow night," Mac called out to Will's retreating form as he started to get up and get undressed.

"Why is Jim coming home with me Mac? The boy has his own apartment doesn't he?"

"You know he does, but I need to go over some of these notes with him. He needs to know more about what I do Will. He can handle the day to day. He can take over run down meetings and watch over the associate producers and interns, but he doesn't know everything. He's never had to be me…and now he will. For two months," she said wearily.

"Nobody can replace you Mac" he assured her.

"That's the problem. I never prepared them all for the day I wouldn't be there and that is my fault. I didn't want to think about it, but now my attempt to hide my head in the sand has caught up with me."

"We can all pick up the slack. We've depended on you too much Mackenzie," he told her truthfully as he pulled on a t-shirt and some pajama pants and climbed back into bed with her.

"That's my job, Will. I'm supposed to be the person who keeps the whole thing running."

"Not anymore Mac. That's something that will need to be discussed when you come back. You can't keep working these hours. Not after major surgery and not if you want to get pregnant. All these changes we're making at the office to accommodate your medical leave need to become permanent," he told her in no uncertain terms. Looking at his face, she knew better than to argue.

"I know that," she said, more than a little conflicted. And she did. She understood that she had been burning the candle at both ends for far too long. And unlike years past, when she had been alone and working insane hours to avoid missing Will, now she had a home to return to at the end of the day. She was looking forward to that…and maybe some little ones running around here soon too.

Mackenzie fell asleep with that thought in her head. She heard small children with muddled American and British accents running around their apartment leaving fingerprints all over those floor-to-ceiling windows and asking for one more snack or one more story before bedtime. She startled awake just as someone began to shout out "mummy" in her dreams.

"Will?" she asked, wondering why she had woken up alone.

"I'm in here," he shouted back from the bathroom.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly nine. You slept like a log. I didn't want to wake you," he told her, coming back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"When are you leaving?"

"In about an hour. What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her, coming by the bed to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"Tea and toast please, but don't leave. I'll come with you," she assured, reaching out a hand to him so he could help her out of bed.

"Easy," he warned.

"I want to move around while I still can," she said, carefully shuffling after him toward the kitchen where they found Meggie flipping through the newspaper.

"Good morning you two!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning Meg" Will greeted as he settled Mackenzie onto the sofa.

"What do you want to do today Meggie?" Mackenzie asked cheerfully.

"Mac," Will warned.

"I didn't say we were going to train for a marathon Will. We can at least try to grab some lunch or something," she muttered.

"Easy does it you two," Will warned. He brought Mackenzie her tea and toast and left to finish getting ready.

"Please Meggie," Mackenzie pleaded. "Just for a little while? I have weeks of recovery ahead of me. I'll go mad if I have to sit here all that time."

"Just for a little while," Meggie agreed, and the two of them giggled conspiratorially.

Later that afternoon, while Meggie and Mac ate lunch at one of Mackenzie's favorite cafés, Will put his plan into motion.

"Jim!" he called out into the newsroom.

"What? I was standing three feet away from you! Did you really need to bellow?" Jim asked, juggling a six-inch tall stack of papers in his hands and checking his blackberry at the same time. Hell, the kid was never going to survive the next two months, Will thought. He was already falling apart at the seams. He couldn't let Mac see that.

"Mac wants to talk to you tonight. You are not going to bombard her with questions. You are not going to give her even the slightest reason to doubt that you can't handle this or she will never go on medical leave. Are we clear?" Will asked seriously.

"Crystal," Jim replied.

"Good. Now, where's Maggie?" Will asked.

"Why the hell would I know where Maggie is?" Jim griped. Will just rolled his eyes and glared at the young man.

"The same reason I know where Mackenzie is every second of the day," Will said knowingly. Damnit, when had he become the purveyor of relationship wisdom in this office?

"Fine. She's in Sloan's office," Jim said, giving in with a shrug.

"There. Was that so hard? Trust me Jim, it's easier to accept that your life is not your own anymore and move on," Will said wisely. Jim nodded and walked away.

"Sloan!" Will roared as he made his way up to her office.

"What?! Jesus Will, we have phones and intercoms and secretaries. Did you really have to scream bloody murder to get my attention?"

"Yes," Will answered succinctly and then grabbed Maggie's arm when she moved to leave the room.

"Nope, this involves both of you. And if I so much as hear the whisper of a rumor about what I am going to ask you two, neither of you will be employed by ACN for much longer."

They stared at him silently.

"You know what size dress and shoe Mackenzie wears, right?" he asked Sloan.

"Sure. Is this some sort of weird test of my friendship with Kenzie or something? I get an answer wrong and you won't let me see her anymore?" Sloan asked.

"No. You and Maggie are helping me plan a wedding," he announced with a grin.

"What?!" they both screamed simultaneously.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole office to know?" he asked.

"Yes!" they both shouted.

"Well then, forget I said anything," he replied and moved to exit the room. Sloan grabbed his sweater before he could go.

"Not so fast! What do you mean we're helping you plan a wedding?"

"I thought it was fairly self-explanatory. Me, Mac, minister, vows…you know… a wedding!" he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world and not a nearly decade in the making event.

"Yeah, that part I get. Why do I need to secretly find the woman a wedding ensemble?" Sloan asked. Maggie just sat silently and watched the volleying comments between Will and Sloan.

"Because, if it were up to Mac, we would be waiting for the perfect moment and the perfect dress and well…nothing is ever perfect! But she's pretty damned close and I'll be damned if I let someone wheel her away into surgery and then won't update me on her condition because we have different fucking last names! And I want this on her damn finger before she goes into that operating room," Will yelled, slamming a box down onto Sloan's desk.

The two women stared at the gorgeous band of diamonds surrounding a single princess cut diamond set in the middle.

"It's beautiful Will…really," Maggie said quietly.

"Thank you. Now go find her something that will look good with that," he said nodding at the ring.

"How long do we have?" Sloan asked.

"Until the weekend. Sloan, I'd like you to be there to help her get ready. And I think she might want you to stand up with her, if you don't mind?" he asked, putting the ring back in his pocket.

"I'd be honored Will," Sloan said quietly.

"Sorry Maggie, but I really would just like a few people to be there…not the entire office," he said to the younger woman.

"No, I understand. I'd be happy to help Sloan shop. And anything else you guys need…please let me know," Maggie said and left the room.

"So?" Sloan asked, holding out her hand.

"What?" Will wondered.

"Credit card please?" Sloan replied.

"Oh, right," he pulled out his wallet and handed it to her.

"Try not to do too much damage Sloan."

"It's your wedding day Will. Lighten up!" she said cheerfully, and grabbed her purse and coat.

"What the hell have I done?" Will wondered.

He was siting in his office later in the day and received a call from Sloan. "Any luck?" he asked.

"I know you don't get this since all you have to do is put on a pair of nice pants and a jacket, but this takes time. I've got a couple of questions for you. Are you wearing your tux?"

"I can, that's not a problem. Next question."

"You should, you look good in a tux. Where is this going to take place?"

"I'm still working on that part, Sloan."

"Best guess, something?"

"Nice hotel, or venue, possibly a very nice restaurant, it depends on what's available."

"Is there any color you don't want her to wear?" Sloan asked.

"I want the dress to not necessarily look like a wedding dress, does that help?"

"Immensely. Back to shopping. See you later."

"Sloan."

"Yes," she replied with trepidation.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll let you know what we find. Don't worry, okay."

"Okay," he said and hung up the phone.

He needed to find a location and he needed to ask Mac to marry him. He needed some help. He picked up the phone and dialed Meggie's mobile.

"Hello."

"Meggie it's Will, please don't tell Mac it's me."

"Of course, I'm happy to discuss the move with you," she said and he heard he excuse herself from the room. After a few seconds he heard, "okay, I'm on the balcony with the door closed. What may I do for you my dear boy?"

"I need your help."

"Anything," she replied.

"I'm going to ask Mac to marry me."

"Congratulations. When?"

"Tonight I think. But there's more. I've got Sloan finding her a dress for a surprise wedding next weekend. Michael will be here by then and she should be back on her feet. I want us married before she has surgery."

"You're a good man William McAvoy. We'd be honored to officially welcome you into the family, but you've been part of this family for a long time."

He wasn't expecting that and it choked him up. "Thank you, Meggie, that means a great deal more than you'll ever know."

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

"How is she feeling?"

"Pretty good, we only went out for a bite of lunch and came straight back home. She wanted to rest, her choice."

"Wow. Jim was supposed to come with me tonight so she can discuss work with him, he's going to postpone until tomorrow. When he calls to cancel would you suggest that she take the opportunity to spend a nice, quiet evening with me. Having dinner together, at the table is she feels up to it?"

"I'll take care of it. Would you like anything particular to eat?"

"You know, Meggie, I really don't care as long as it's us together."

"Don't you worry at all, I'll take care of it. Do you want me to find something to do this evening?"

"No, you don't have to leave."

"I'll make sure I'm in the guest room by the time you get home."

"Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," she said and disconnected.

He hung up the phone and yelled, "Jim."

"Yes," he asked sticking his head inside Will's office.

"Come in and shut the door."

Jim did as he asked. "I know you're supposed to come over tonight to go over some things with Mac. You need to call and reschedule for tomorrow night."

"Okay," he said and turned to leave Will's office.

"You don't want to know why?" Will asked him.

"I've been around the two of you long enough to know that if something needs to be rescheduled there's a good reason, I don't need to know the reason, I trust you and Mac.

"You're a good man. Thank you."

"No problem." Jim went back to his desk and called Mac, asking to reschedule for tomorrow. She was happy to do so.

"Jim's not coming home with Will tonight," Mac told Meggie.

Mac seemed a little sad about that. "Why don't you use the opportunity, since you're feeling better."

"What do you mean?"

"Set up a romantic dinner for Will. Sit at the table and put candles out. He'd love it."

Mac smiled. "That would be nice. He's been great."

"We'll set it up. What would you like to eat?"

"Pizza with candlelight and wine."

"That sounds easy enough," Meggie said. "We'll find a table cloth and get the table set and surprise him.

Meggie and Mac watched the broadcast in the living room. The table was set and the pizza was to be delivered at 9:45, everything was coming together.

"I'm going to bed, are you okay out here?" Meggie asked.

"I am. Resting today helped but I'm feeling better, too. It's not been this bad in a long time. I wasn't paying attention and I let it get out of hand."

"I'm glad you realize that. Hopefully surgery will help, but you've got to take care of yourself, for both you and him."

"The bigger picture is more important, I get that now."

"Good girl," Meggie said and kissed her cheek and said, "good night."


	8. Chapter 8

Mac was pouring herself a glass of wine when the elevator opened and Will walked inside and smiled at her.

"What's all this?"

"You and I are going to have a nice dinner together at the table. Wine?"

"Please," he replied. "You look nice," he said and kissed her. He was pulling away and she placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him back to her, deepening the kiss.

"Mmmm, nice," he said when they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you, Billy."

He pulled her to his chest and held her there. "I love you, too."

The intercom sounded. "Dinner's here," she said and answered the intercom.

He watched her walk slowly to the elevator. It was a slow, but steady gate. She was getting better.

He laughed when she came back carrying a pizza from their favorite pizza place. "This is so perfect," he said, taking the pizza from her and escorted her to the table.

They ate dinner and chatted and laughed. He told her about the happenings in the studio and she caught him up on the lack of substance on daytime television.

"I know you hate just sitting around but you're letting yourself get better, too."

"I am, getting better. I feel better."

"You're walking better, too and eating at a table," he said taking her hand in his. "Thank you for doing this, this was very nice."

"You're welcome."

He stood up but kept ahold of her hand and moved over next to her and got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box and opened it for her. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you sure you want to be with a crippled old crone of a woman?" she asked.

"Yes! I am sure. And you're not a crone. So, what is the answer Mac?"

She was crying and smiling all at the same time. "Yes," she said and he placed the ring on her finger and pulled her to him.

"It's beautiful Will" she said, holding her hand up and staring at the new adornment.

"I had it made for you. Five years ago" he told her.

"Oh, God" she said tearfully. "I really did screw it all up didn't I?" she asked.

"No, of course you didn't! We're still here…together. And the ring still ended up where it was meant to. Stop getting all mopey on me now, Mac. This is supposed to be a happy occasion!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Where's the champagne?" she asked.

"You get half a glass and that's it. You're still on painkillers," he warned, as he went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle he had hidden in the back.

"I will happily accept my half-glass of proposal champagne!" she shouted exuberantly, and then steadied herself against the table when her back gave a dull, achy twinge.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm not thinking about back pain or surgeries tonight Will. Don't rain on my parade, please."

"I'm not. To us," he said, holding his glass up to hers and clinking them together.

"Well, at least I'll have something to look forward to thinking about during my recovery," she said as she finished her champagne.

"Yeah, about that…" Will hedged.

"William. What have you done?"

"I may have spoken to Sloan about a few wedding plans," he said quietly.

"You _may_ have spoken to Sloan? Are you unsure about that in some way?"

"No. Fine…I _did_ speak to Sloan. She's been doing some shopping on your behalf," he muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Will, did you think I would somehow fail to notice that someone else purchased my wedding gown?" Mackenzie asked, taking a seat before she fell over in shock.

"Hope springs eternal?" he asked pitifully.

"William Duncan McAvoy! What have you done?!" she shouted.

"Planned a wedding for us?" he replied.

"In one day?!" she shouted, letting her head sink into her hands.

"In a few days."

"Well, I guess my answer was a foregone conclusion. As was my acquiescence to this hair-brained scheme of yours."

"Mac, we both knew when we got back together that this was it for us. Did you really think we were going to be calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend when I was seventy?" he asked, standing against the kitchen counter and watching her…waiting for a response.

"No, of course I didn't. I just didn't know I was going to be proposed to and married within the same calendar month," she grumbled.

"Is that really so awful Mac? You never wanted a big wedding anyway. And if we wait until you have surgery and recover and have time to plan anything we'll still be engaged a year from now! Why are we waiting anymore?" he pleaded, kneeling before her again and forcing her to look at him.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Ok what Mac?" he asked.

"Ok, when the hell are we getting married Billy?" she shouted, exasperation and love leaking into her tone.

"This weekend."

"As in, three days from now?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah. Your father will be here by then. Reverend Mead at St. Thomas' is a friend of mine. I've done some charity events for the church and he agreed to marry us wherever we'd like. Sloan has your dress and shoes and she's bringing Linda from hair and makeup to get you all dolled up. You won't have to do a thing!" he promised.

"Why Will? Why are you rushing this?" she asked.

"Because I love you," he replied firmly.

"I know that, but there's something you're not telling me," she begged, running her hand along his cheek. He tried to look away, but she forced him to look into her eyes.

"I'm scared Mac," he whispered.

"Of what? Do you think I'm going to leave if we're not married Will?"

"No, of course not. I'm scared of the surgery Mackenzie. I want you to be my wife before you go into that operating room. I want our wedding," he told her.

"Oh, Will. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be fine. There's no need to rush off to some chapel."

"I know that, logically. But I would just feel a lot better about all this if I knew that no one was going to try to keep me from seeing you in recovery or making decisions for you if that were necessary. Right now, I have no rights Mackenzie. If something happens in that surgery, they'll be calling your mother and father, not me. And there's something very wrong about that," he said near tears, as he laid his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Ok, if it will make you feel better, then let's do it," she said, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You mean it? I want you to be happy about this Kenz. I don't want to have forced you into anything."

"Oh, the horror…marrying my one true love! What terrible demands you make of me Will!" she said facetiously.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" he said, rising to his feet and picking her up.

"I do know that, actually. Now, take me to bed or lose me forever!" she said dramatically as he kissed her senseless and carried her down the hallway.

"Get up Kenz!" was the first thing Mackenzie woke to the next morning.

"Why are you in my bedroom Sloan? And where is Will?" Mackenzie asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily and looking for her fiancé. Fiancé! She was still getting used to that.

"He called me at 6:30 in the morning and told me to get my ass over here with your dress. If it needs any adjustments we don't have much time, now get out of bed Kenz!" Sloan demanded as she pulled the sheets back.

"Hey! Naked under here!" Mackenzie protested and grabbed the duvet to cover herself.

"Ok, that answers my first question. I'm guessing there was some post-proposal celebrating going on in here last night and I don't need to see evidence of that. Get in the shower and I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen…where the coffee is," Sloan said tiredly. She left a garment bag and a shoe box near the foot of the bed.

As soon as Sloan was out of the room, Mackenzie grabbed her robe and carefully stood up and reached for the items Sloan had left behind. She unzipped the garment bag and discovered a gorgeous cream-colored silk brocade Vera Wang cocktail dress. It was exactly what she would have chosen if she had been the one doing the shopping. Though sometimes annoying, Sloan really was an amazing friend.

"Thank you Sloan," Mackenzie said sincerely, as she entered the kitchen after her shower.

"You're welcome. And you're looking much better. No more being carried around by Will?" Sloan asked, sipping on her coffee.

"Not for medical purposes anyway," Mackenzie giggled.

"Ok, stop right there. I have to work with that man. I cannot picture what he did to you last night while trying to discuss the stock market on the air tonight."

"Point taken," Mackenzie agreed. "So, you were in on all this?"

"Yeah, for about twenty-four hours before you were Mackenzie. Don't worry, Will doesn't make a habit of sharing personal information with anyone but you."

"Good to know. So, what else does he have planned?"

"Don't know yet. He was making calls most of yesterday. I assume the man has contacts all over the city. Shouldn't be too hard for him to pull together something for the two of you."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or embarrassed," Mackenzie responded as she limped around the kitchen preparing her tea.

"Go sit. Just watching you is making me hurt. And why would you be embarrassed that the man wants to marry you so badly?" Sloan asked as she helped Mackenzie to a lounge chair in the living room.

"This all has the feeling of some rushed, shotgun wedding Sloan."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No."

"Well, then what the hell are you worrying about? The man is desperate to be your husband! Take it as the compliment that it is Kenz."

"You're right. I should be enjoying this, shouldn't I?"

"Yes! You damn well should Mackenzie!" Sloan shouted as she handed her friend a cup of tea.

"Sloan?" Mackenzie asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he's doing this for the wrong reasons?"

"What are you talking about Kenz?"

"He said last night, he didn't want it to be someone else making medical decisions for me if something happened during the surgery. Do you think he's doing this because he thinks I'm going to die?" Mackenzie asked, hands shaking around her tea cup.

"No! Don't even say that Mackenzie! He adores you and he wants to marry you. And you're having back surgery not brain surgery. People don't die during back surgery anymore Mackenzie. It's 2013 not the Dark Ages!" Sloan shouted, but turned away, not wanting her friend to see how shaken she was by this subject.

"Ok, let's go try on my dress then. Before Will gets back. Wait. Where did he go, anyway?" Mackenzie asked, just now realizing she and Sloan were alone in the apartment early on a Thursday morning.

"Don't know. He called me an hour ago and told me to get over here with your dress and to keep you company while he ran some errands. I'm sure he's just working on your big day. Now, go get your dress on and I will get your aunt and we will all admire my amazing skill at picking the perfect wedding ensemble!" Sloan announced.

Mackenzie retreated to the bedroom and tried not to worry about all the fears and uncertainties that were floating through Will's head right now.

"Hello," Meggie said walking into the living room bringing Sloan out of her thoughts. "You must be Sloan."

She smiled and stood up. "I am, and you must be Meggie," Sloan replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, dear."

"You, too. Mac's trying on her dress," she explained.

"I'm sure she's going to need some help," she said and smiled at Sloan and motioned for her to follow her into the bedroom.

Will was sitting in his stylist's chair having his hair cut. He owed her a huge tip for doing this for him on such short notice and opening the shop up so early. He had a busy morning before having to go to the studio. His next stop was a place in SoHo, Housing Works Bookstore Café. When he, and Lonny, arrived the door was still locked and Will knocked on the door.

"Mr. McAvoy, come in, please," an older gentleman, said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"If you have some ready, please."

"Have a seat and I'll let Jane know you're here."

"Thanks," Will said and began looking around the shop. The ceilings were twenty feet high and there was a spiral staircase off to the side. He'd heard about weddings being held here but had never attended one. "What do you think?" he asked Lonny.

"I like it. I can see the two of you spending time here. I like all the wood."

"Me, too," Will agreed.

Lonny touched Will's arm to let him know they were about to have company. Will nodded his thanks.

"Good morning, I'm Jane Westall."

"Will McAvoy, thank you for meeting me so early," he said shaking her hand.

"Not a problem. How may we help?"

"I need a place to hold a wedding on Saturday, early evening. Is the store available?"

Jane opened her notebook and saw that nothing was booked. "It is. How many people would be attending?"

"That's still somewhat up in the air but fewer than twenty people. You can make this happen for Saturday?"

"I can. Did you want us to cater, or did you have someone in mind?"

"May I see a menu?"

Jane gave him the standard menu and explained that they could make changes if necessary.

Will went over exactly what he wanted to have the place look like and the food he wanted and how he wanted the tables arranged. Jane agreed and said she would send him a contract later in the day.

Next stop was a bakery that he'd used near the apartment. They were busy with the morning rush. Will caught the eye of the owner and she motioned him to the side. "Good morning, Will."

"Good morning. Business is good."

"We've been lucky. Did you know I'm about to retire?"

"Congratulations, Sarah, you deserve to take it easy. Is Emily going to run the place?"

"She is. She's got big ideas."

"Will you bake one last cake for me? It's a rush, too."

"It would be my pleasure, Will. What's the occasion?"

He lowered his voice. "I'm getting married on Saturday."

She smiled a big smile and hugged him. "Congrats, my boy."

"Thanks," Will said smiling.

"You don't want a traditional cake, am I right?"

"You're right. I want something good. No fondant for sure. Everything else I'll leave up to you. There are going to be less than twenty people, so it doesn't need to be huge. The wedding is going to be at Housing Works Bookshop Café."

"I've been to an event there, that's a great spot," Sarah said. "What's your fiancé's name?"

"Mackenzie."

"I will make you and Mackenzie a cake you'll love and I'll bring it myself."

"Thank you, Sarah," he said kissing her cheek. "Can I grab some pastries to take home with me?"

"Sure, just a mixture?"

"Please."

Sarah fixed him a box of pastries and he gave her some money and his private numbers for any questions. "Thanks for doing this for me, Sarah."

"You're welcome, Will. You've been one of my best customers over the years. I'm happy to do this for you before I retire."

He kissed her cheek and told Lonny that they were going home. En route Will called Meggie to see how things were going.

"Good morning, William."

"Good morning, Meggie. I hope all the goings on didn't disturb you this morning."

"Not at all. I've always been an early riser. Are you done with your errands?"

"I'm on my way home. Is Sloan still there?"

"No, she left just a few minutes ago."

"Does the dress need altering?"

"No, the fit is perfect."

"Good, that's one less thing I need to worry about."

"The ring is gorgeous and perfect for her hand. You did yourself proud my boy."

"Thanks, Meggie. I'll see you soon."

"You're welcome," she said and ended the call. "Your man's on his way home," she said to Mac as she walked into the living room.

"Good," she said sitting on the couch. "I missed waking up with him this morning."

"Cherish every moment, Mackenzie."

Mac nodded, understanding. "What are we going to do today?"

"I need to go by the brownstone and stock some groceries. Are you up for a bit of shopping?"

"Sure. Do you mind if we wait until Will goes to work to leave?"

Meggie smiled at her. "Not at all. I'll go start getting ready," she said going back to the bedroom.

Mac heard the elevator and turned to see Will walk in with a pastry box. "Good morning," she said getting up and walking into his arms.

"Good morning," he said and kissed her. "I brought pastries, are you hungry?"

"Starving. We made fresh coffee just a few minutes ago."

"Good. You keep these out here and I'll get us some coffee," he said walking into the kitchen. He was back a couple of minutes later with their coffee. "Where's Meggie?"

"She's getting ready, we're going grocery shopping."

He coughed and said, "excuse me?"

She playfully pushed his arm. "You heard me, we're going grocery shopping. Meggie wanted to get the kitchen at the brownstone stocked."

"When does Michael's plane arrive?" he asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon about two."

"Should we have dinner tomorrow night after the show?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "They'll want some time together."

He smiled back at her understanding exactly what she meant. "I'm going to go to the airport with Meggie and get them to the brownstone and then I'm coming back here."

"You'll be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, I need to work on my lists for Jim and getting him prepped."

"Please take it easy, for me?"

"I promise, I won't overdo and I'll take naps."

"How'd Sloan do with the shopping?"

"Really well."

"You're okay with what she chose?" he asked.

She knew he needed reassuring. "I love the dress she chose. I'd choose the exact same dress. Sloan really is that good."

He looked relieved. "Can you help me think of an appropriate thank you gift for her?"

She nodded and said, "let me think about it." She took a bite of pasty and had confectioners sugar on her lip.

He leaned in to kiss her and said, "you had a bit of sugar there."

"Thanks for getting it off for me," she replied, placing her coffee on the table and then did the same for his. She leaned him back and crawled atop him, kissing her way up his throat and to his mouth. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight to him. They lay there kissing until they both heard Meggie clear her throat. Mac moved off of Will and let him sit up.

"All ready?" Mac asked.

Meggie laughed and took a pastry and walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to let them have a few minutes to collect themselves.

"No overdoing it please Mackenzie. We just got you back on your feet. I am looking forward to carrying you across the threshold…however I do not want to have to carry you down the aisle as well" he told her sternly.

"I promise" she replied solemnly as she climbed off his lap and went in search of her aunt.


	9. Chapter 9

"You'll be pregnant before you know it…you two are all over each other," Meggie laughed a short time later while they wandered the aisles of Whole Foods.

"Not if Will has anything to say about it. He watches my birth control pills like a hawk," Mackenzie replied, picking up some yogurt and tossing it into the cart.

"He's concerned Kenzie. He knows how determined you are and he doesn't want to see you throw yourself headlong into something that should wait."

"I'm not going to get pregnant," Mackenzie nearly shouted, and then forced herself to quiet when she noticed the other shoppers looking at her. "I'm not going to go against his wishes. Jesus Christ! If you two don't calm down a little it's me who's going to be talking care of you both when you have strokes!"

"I won't say another word," Meggie replied.

"No, stop it, don't be like that Meggie! You know I love talking to you. I just get tired of being everyone's pet project. I'm a grown woman…you and Will need to start remembering that."

"Come on, let's go pay and arrange to have these groceries delivered and then you and I are going to Tiffany," Meggie said excitedly.

"Why? I think Will is taking care of the rings Meg."

"I know that. But your father and I would like to buy you a little gift and maybe you'd like to get something for Will?"

"Am I supposed to do that? I had no idea!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"It's a nice idea, I always thought."

"You're right. It _is_ a nice idea. Let's go!"

Mackenzie wandered around Tiffany, leaning carefully against the display cases and pondering all the possibilities. Will was hardly a jewelry wearer. In fact, she wondered how he was going to feel about wearing a wedding band. She had never even thought about it.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" a young man asked her.

"God, I hope so," she mumbled.

"You're looking for a gift then?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"I am. Does my total lack of ideas radiate off me in waves?"

"You do look a little uncertain," he said politely.

"What do you get the man who has everything for a wedding present?" she asked, hoping like hell this young salesman had the answer.

"Are you his bride-to-be?"

"I am," she responded, still getting used to the idea herself. She had gone from girlfriend to fiancé to almost-wife in a few short days.

"What does he enjoy?"

"The news and scotch," she told him truthfully.

"Well, does he have his wedding band already?"

"I think so. He told me not to worry about any of the wedding plans…so I'm assuming he's taken care of that?" Mackenzie said uncertainly.

"Would he have bought it here and does he have an account? I can check our sales records."

Mackenzie thought about that. Tiffany certainly did seem like the place Will would go. She remembered several gifts he had bought her here over the years.

"Yes, I'm sure he did," she replied, hoping she was right.

"The gentleman's name?"

"Will McAvoy," she said quietly.

"Let me go check for you," the man said, discreetly.

"He bought a platinum band for himself," the man replied when he returned.

"And for me?" Mackenzie asked eagerly.

"Sorry, ma'am. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," he told her firmly.

"Spoilsport. Ok, what would you recommend?" she asked, eyes glazing over at all the choices.

"A watch? We could engrave a message on the back if you like."

"Sold. Bring on the choices Andrew," she replied, looking at his nametag.

After quite some time staring at all the possibilities, Mackenzie settled on the stainless-steel Atlas chronograph. It was clean and elegant and….well, Will. Now, what to engrave on it?

"But it can be," she told the salesman.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he asked confused.

"That's what I want you to engrave on the back of the watch. But it can be. Love, Mackenzie."

"Ok, we can have this to you by tomorrow evening. Will that be alright?"

"Perfect," Mackenzie replied, her energy was waning and she was eager to pay for her purchase and leave. "Oh wait, one more thing. I need a bridesmaid/thank-you sort of present. What would you suggest for that?"

"The Enchant Flower Diamond studs are a popular gift choice," Andrew responded helpfully. Mackenzie looked at the beautifully elegant earrings and knew Sloan would love them. Will had wanted to get her a little thank-you gift…this seemed to fit the bill.

"I'll take them. You've been a great help Andrew, thank you."

Mackenzie quickly signed the credit card receipt, trying not to look at the astonishing sum she had spent in less than a half hour and waved Meggie over to help her to a cab.

"Are you alright dear?" Meggie asked.

"I forgot my pills. We need to go home," Mackenzie said, tired but happy with her purchases.

Once home, Meggie helped Mackenzie change into some comfortable old yoga pants and a large t-shirt of Will's and settled her into bed with some juice and her pills.

"Congratulations," Meggie said, as she climbed into bed next to her niece and presented her with a box.

Mackenzie delightedly tore into the simply wrapped robin's egg blue box and sighed once she saw her gift.

"Oh Meggie, they're beautiful!" she whispered in awe at the platinum and diamond teardrop earrings.

"I thought they would look lovely with your dress," Meggie replied.

"They will. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now, get some rest. You only have another day before your wedding," Meggie reminded her, leaving her to her thoughts.

Mac spent the afternoon lounging in bed and resting. She watched Will at eight and was watching Terry when she heard the elevator and knew he was home. He walked into the bedroom and didn't say anything, just collapsed onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms and held her. "Will."

"Not yet, okay," he said.

She nodded against his chest and held onto him, caressing his back, hoping to ease whatever was wrong.

"Will you take a bath with me?"

"Love to, can we have bubbles? Bubbles make everything better," she added, pulling back.

He smiled at her and said, "I'd love some bubbles, come on," he said getting out of bed.

Mac followed him into the bathroom and started their bath, adding lots of bubbles. "Do you want in front or back?" she asked.

"Back, please." She nodded and he got into the tub and she followed him. "How'd your grocery shopping go today?"

"Good, we went to Whole Foods."

His hand was resting on her stomach, idly tracing the scar. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not yet."

"Can I do anything?" she offered.

"What you're doing is perfect. Tell me about your day."

"Meggie and I went to the grocery store and then we went over to Tiffany. I found the perfect thank you present for Sloan, and Meggie and Michael bought me some gorgeous earrings. We came home and I spent the afternoon resting and lounging in bed."

"Have you had dinner?"

"Meggie and I shared some leftovers. There's more if you're hungry."

"I'm not."

They soaked in the hot water for a while, just being quiet together. Mac had learned a long time ago to not push him if he didn't want to talk he wouldn't. He, always, would eventually tell her what was bothering him, but not until he was ready and there was no rushing him.

They got out of the tub and Will paid special attention to Mac, making sure she was dry and helped her put on a long sleeved t-shirt, nothing else. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and they went back to the bed.

They were lying there, his head on her chest, she was rubbing his scalp. Very quietly he asked, "did you watch the show?"

"Yes."

"Did you notice anything?"

"You seemed tense, but I think I'm the only one who would notice that, why?"

"Jim and I had a very bad afternoon. He lost control of the show and the four o'clock meeting was a disaster. Even the six o'clock was bad. I don't know what happened, but I don't think it will ever happen again."

"Are you okay with Jim being the EP tomorrow? I'll be back on Monday and he will be ready, I promise you that or I will delay surgery."

"I'm not sure what happened today, he may tell you, but he couldn't tell me."

"Were you yelling?" she asked.

"Very loudly. I'm so used to you being there and making sure everything is running smoothly and Jim has been able to hold it together until now. I don't know if the pressure finally got to him, or he got lost in a story of his own that he neglected everything else, I'm just not sure."

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to him and find out what happened. I'd bet he got caught up in a story of his own that he was chasing and he quickly got behind and things just got out of control. How was he during the broadcast?"

"Only spoke to me when he absolutely had to and even then it was very brief. He did what I needed him to do, though and we got through it, but I don't like doing a show like that and it's just not good journalism."

"Would it help if I come in for a little while in the morning with you and at least do the pitch meeting? Michael doesn't land until two and I'm sure Meggie could use the morning at the brownstone."

He lifted himself up and looked at her, "I think it would but only if you're up to it, Kenz. Do you feel well enough to do that?"

"Yes and it will give me a little time with Jim. He and I need to dissect what happened and how to keep that from ever happening again."

"Thank you," he said and kissed her.

The next morning Mac got up with him and they got ready. Will had gone to the kitchen to fix them breakfast while Mac went to see Meggie. She knocked on her door and heard, "come in."

Mac opened the door and Meggie was already up and dressed. "Good morning," Mac said hugging Meggie.

"Good morning, my girl. How are you feeling?"

"Good. There was a problem at the studio yesterday and I'm going in with Will for a little while this morning to see if I can get it fixed. I wanted to find out if you wanted to spend some time this morning at the brownstone, maybe take the groceries over and open the drapes and that sort of thing?"

"That's an excellent idea, my dear. Maybe find some fresh flowers, too."

"There's a great shop very close to the brownstone that has the most amazing flowers and they're really nice, you'll like them. I'll give you directions. What I was thinking was that we can drop you off and we'll go to the studio and I'll come by and get you for our trip to the airport. Does that sound like it would work?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Will's making breakfast if you want anything."

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

Mac kissed her cheek and walked to the kitchen and sat on her favorite stool. "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelets with vegetables. Did you want bacon?"

"No thanks. Meggie will be joining us shortly. She is going to go to the brownstone this morning. We're going to drop her off."

"That's good. I'm sure she needs to open some windows and get some sunlight in there."

Meggie brought her bags and sat them by the elevator along with the groceries and then joined Mac and Will for breakfast.

"Morning, Meg," Will said, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning. Breakfast smells wonderful."

"Thanks."

After they'd all finished breakfast and got ready to go, Will carried Meggie's things to the waiting SUV. Lonny drove them to the brownstone and he and Will unloaded Meggie's things while Mac showed her where things were and how to shut off the security alarm.

Everyone was surprised to see Mac walk in the bullpen with Will, most of all Jim. Will walked Mac to her office and then went into his office. It didn't take but a few minutes to pass for the first knock on her door to occur. It was Jim.

"Have a seat." She could tell he was very nervous. "Tell me what happened yesterday."

"I was chasing a story and forgot to be an EP. It all fell apart very quickly. I've never seen Will that angry. I take complete responsibility for my failure yesterday. I know I let him down and I feel horrible."

"Did you apologize to him?" she asked.

"Yes, after the show."

"Have you seen him this morning? Checked in with him yet?"

"I thought you should be my first stop this morning. I apologize Mac, I know what happened and I promise you that it won't happen again."

"Thank you. Starting today, you and I are going to go over everything that happens at News Night. We don't have a lot of time today, but beginning on Monday it's full steam ahead. I'm here today mainly to make sure things start off well and a show like yesterday's doesn't happen again."

"Can I go see Will before we start?"

She smiled at him and said, "yes."

Having Mac in the office seemed to make everything run smoother. Will wasn't sure if it was her leadership, or her organization, or just the energy she brought to the office, but he was thankful she was in, if only for a little while.

After lunch Mac had a car service pick her up and take her to the brownstone where she picked up Meggie and together they went to JFK to meet Michael.

Mackenzie waited in the car while Meggie went into the international arrivals area to search for Michael. She popped a vicodin into her mouth and took a sip of water and laid her head back against the seat and took a few deep breaths. She knew Will had needed her presence in the office this morning, and she knew Jim would need her advice next week if he had any chance of running the show while she was on medical leave, but she was already worn out. If she didn't want to nod off during her wedding night, she needed to drop her father and Meggie off at the brownstone and head back home to rest for a while.

Just then the car door swung open and her father stuck his head into the Town Car.

"Well, you must really be hurting! Imagine my surprise when my daughter was not there to greet me when I stepped out of customs," Michael joked, getting into the car and giving Mackenzie a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine Dad. Just saving my energy for my wedding day," she replied, leaning against him as he sat next to her.

"So, you two don't waste any time do you?" Michael asked.

"I don't know…I think we wasted a good five years or so," Mackenzie replied.

"True. But you both know better than that now. Nice to see you do something about it," Michael told her, examining the ring on her left hand. "Excellent taste William has."

"Are we talking about his choice of rings or his choice of a wife?" Mackenzie chuckled.

"Both."

"I hope you two don't mind me dropping you off at the brownstone and letting you get settled. I think I'm going to need to go home and get some rest. You're both welcome at the studio later tonight. I'm going to head back in at seven so I can supervise my senior producer, who will be taking my place while I'm on medical leave."

"Maybe another night love, you don't need us in your hair while you're trying to get your staff ready for your departure. And I'm sure Will would like you all to himself for a bit," Maggie said knowingly. Mackenzie blushed.

"Probably not. He's old fashioned…knowing Will, he'll sleep on the couch tonight or something. When will you be at the apartment tomorrow?" Mackenzie asked.

"Whenever Will tells us to be there. He really is enjoying keeping all this a secret, isn't he?" Meggie asked.

"He is. He was a born party-planner I think. And thank God, because I don't have the slightest interest in any of it," Mackenzie told them with relief. And, the more she thought about it, it was true. While she had been shocked at first, that Will wanted to move ahead with their wedding so quickly, she was actually more than a little thankful for the fast pace at which all this was happening…both the wedding and the surgery. It didn't give her any time to panic.

Not that she didn't want to marry Will. Nothing was further from the truth. But she knew if she'd had to spend months paging through seating charts and planning menus and the like she would have gone insane! She could put together a broadcast with her eyes closed, but force her to consider the vagaries of wedding etiquette and bridal parties and she was lost.

She could tell Will was enjoying himself with all this. And she knew part of the reason for that was that it gave him something to occupy his mind. Will was a born worrier. And if he had a moment to spare, he was going to think of all the worst possible outcomes of her surgery. She was thankful that lately, after a full day of work and wedding planning, he was too tired to obsess about anything. He would just fall into bed, curl himself around her and sink into a deep sleep.

"Expect a call or email from Will with all the pertinent details for tomorrow," Mackenzie called out the car window at Meggie and her father. They waved her off and scurried into the brownstone.


	10. Chapter 10

Mackenzie retreated back to the apartment, shucked off her shoes as soon as she was out of the elevator, and changed into an old t-shirt of Will's once she reached the bedroom. She settled into bed for a nap, lying on a heating pad and praying like hell that her back would let her have just this one-day of normality. Please, she begged silently, please don't let me spoil his plans. Please, don't let me ruin one more thing in his life. She wiped her tears and grabbed Will's pillow and slept.

A few hours later Mackenzie jolted awake when the phone rang. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Ms. McHale?" the doorman asked. "There's a package at the front desk for you. Would you like me to send it up?"

The watch! Of course, how could she have forgotten? But they had said it wouldn't be ready until the evening? Shit! What time was it? She looked at the bedside clock…it was after six o'clock! She had to be back at the studio!

"No!" she told the doorman. "I'm on my way down. I'll pick it up."

Mackenzie quickly but carefully climbed out of bed and threw her clothes back on. She gathered her things and made her way downstairs to the front desk.

"There's a package here for me John?" Mackenzie asked, looking at her Blackberry to see how many calls she'd missed while asleep.

"Yes ma'am, here you are. And I gather congratulations are in order?" the young doorman asked, nodding at the ring on her hand.

"Yes, well…thank you," Mackenzie said, blushing as she gathered the Tiffany box and her purse and stepped out to hail a cab. Sitting in the back seat of the yellow taxi, she was sorely tempted to open the box and check that the engraving was correct, but she knew she'd never get the lovely cream-colored bow tied properly again. She tucked the box into her purse and smiled to herself. He would love it…and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. He had been doing so much for her lately. Taking care of her, planning a wedding…she was so excited to be able to do something for him.

Mackenzie rushed into the newsroom and waved Jim over to her office.

"Here's the deal. Tonight and every night until I go on leave I will be the one in Will's ear…you will do everything else. I won't be hovering over your shoulder every minute Jim, but I will be watching. You have just over two weeks to make the transition. That is far longer than I had to prepare for my first day as an EP. My EP dropped dead of a heart attack in the middle of a show. I was never actually _promoted_ from senior producer to executive producer Jim…it just happened. Somehow I made it work. You will have to do the same."

"Okay," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, knowing there was something he wanted to ask, but didn't quite know how.

"He doesn't listen to anybody but you. How am I supposed to produce him if he doesn't listen to me Mac?" Jim asked desperately. And she knew he had a point. Will was stubborn and pig-headed and resolute once he settled on an idea and talking him out of something was nearly impossible for anyone but her. She would need to talk to him about that.

"He will, Jim. I promise you…by the time I leave for surgery he will listen to you," Mackenzie promised. She just hoped she could deliver on that promise.

"Ready to go?" she asked Will later that evening as she pulled on her headset and settled into her chair.

"Hey, I thought you'd gone AWOL on us," he whispered, looking up into the camera.

"Nope, just slept a little longer than I meant to. Did you really think I'd miss a show now? When I have so few left to produce?" she asked sincerely.

"No, of course not. Just worried that Jim or Don would start yacking in my ear," he said grumpily.

"Will, please. You have to…" but he cut her off mid-lecture.

"No, I don't have to do anything yet. You're still here Mackenzie and no one else better pick up that damn headset while you are!" he whispered harshly.

"Ok, fine. Nobody touches my headset…yet. Have a good show Will," she told him quietly. He nodded.

The show went smoothly and Will entered the control room and pulled her out behind him.

"Will, please…you need to talk to them. You need to talk to Jim…" Mackenzie started, but he continued to pull her down the hallway after him. When they reached the bullpen, Mac was shocked to see the entire staff crowded around and clapping.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted.

"You knew," she whispered to him.

"Of course I knew. Maggie organized it…and Maggie does nothing quietly," he told Mac, pulling her into his side. Just then, the young associate producer walked up and presented the two of them with a small box.

"Just something we all wanted you to have," Maggie said quietly. Mac pulled open the wrapping and found a picture of her and Will, heads tilted toward each other, working furiously over piles of paperwork on the table in front of them. The silver frame was engraved "all work is empty save when there is love."

"It's beautiful Maggie. Everyone…it's just beautiful. Thank you so much," Mackenzie cried, looking at the photo. "Thank them Will," she whispered to remind him.

"Thank you everyone. I hope you all know that our wedding will really just have a few family members in attendance, so please don't take offense at the lack of invitations. However, several rounds of drinks have already been paid for down at Hang Chew's courtesy of Mackenzie and myself, so please, go enjoy yourselves and maybe say a toast or two for our marriage," he said happily. Mackenzie was shocked. Will was becoming quite generous and open in his old age.

"When did you arrange that?" she asked, curiously.

"While you were at home resting. See, I'm not as cold and heartless as you all think I am."

"I never thought you were cold or heartless Will," she reminded him. "In fact, you're just the opposite, you big softie. Which is why you're having a hard time listening to Jim in your ear, right?"

He looked away, but she turned his face back toward her.

"Will, I'm not dying. I'm taking a short medical leave to have back surgery. I will be back. Listening to someone else in your ear is not a betrayal and it doesn't somehow mean that I won't return," she assured him. He looked away again as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm going to be fine Will. But in the meantime you need to listen to your producer. And for just a little while that is going to be Jim. Ok?" she asked. He nodded.

"Good. Now go tell Jim that," Mackenzie replied. "And then we're going home to get a good night's rest. We're getting married tomorrow, you know?" she asked cheekily.

"You don't say? I wondered what all those plans were for?" he replied sarcastically.

Will returned a few minutes later and said, "we're going to be all right. We both have adjusting to do with you going out but we'll get through it and celebrate when you come back."

"Jim's scared, he won't say anything but he is and I'll get him comfortable, don't worry," Mac said.

Will nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me. Is Lonny downstairs?"

"Yes. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, go get your things and meet me at the elevator."

Lonny drove them home and said good night. On the ride upstairs, she took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" he asked.

"A little."

"Hungry?"

"A lot," she said with a smile.

They got off the elevator and went into the bedroom to change. She was pulling off her shirt when he stepped behind her and unclasped her bra. When she looked at him he said, "I'm just helping."

"Thank you," she said and took off the bra. His hands were on her breasts, touching and feeling their weight, playing with her nipples. She reached around behind herself to touch him. She could feel the beginnings of an erection.

"God, Mac," he moaned pushing into her hand. He was kissing her neck and shoulder. "This is not getting you food, sweetheart."

She turned in his arms and pulled his mouth to hers. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and played with his tongue. He made a moaning noise and picked her up and placed her in the center of their bed.

"You feel good," she whispered in his ear, her tongue tracing the ridges.

He shivered from the attention she was paying to his ear. He was kissing and licking his way from her mouth to her ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and with his tongue he flicked it back and forth.

She arched against him. He took her breast in his hand and he very softly ran his fingers all around her breast. His hand moved back up her chest and neck into her hair. He was running his fingers through her hair, playing with it.

She rolled them over and sat on his now very erect penis. She loved that she didn't have a shirt on and that he was still completely dressed but she wanted to feel his chest hair rub against her nipples.

His hands were softly touching her anywhere he could reach and he was watching her unbutton his shirt. She was taking her time, unbuttoning from the bottom up. Every patch of skin she revealed she placed an open mouth kiss there. She was breathing against his stomach and then his chest, making him feel her warm breath. When she uncovered his nipples she stopped to suckle each of them and bit very gently, pulling on his skin. She could feel him throbbing against her. When she had all of the buttons undone she whispered, "sit up a little," in his ear.

He lifted himself up and she removed his shirt. His hands were on her waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. She stood on her knees so he could remove her pants and underwear. She sat back down further down on his thighs so she could unbuckled his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants. She moved off of him and said, "lift your hips." She pulled his clothes off and placed them on the bed. He reached out to touch her and she pulled back. "No touching right now, Billy."

He looked confused but went along with her request and placed his hands on the bed beside him. She moved so she was sitting down by his feet and took one foot into her lap and with her thumbs massaged the bottom of his foot and kissed his arch with open mouth kisses. She did the same to his other foot and kissed her way up to the back of his knee. He reached out to touch her hair and she pulled back. "Do I have to tie your hands down?"

He smiled at her and put his hands back on the bed. He really liked it when she took charge.

She spread his legs apart and massaged his thighs and licked her way to his groin and then moved to the other leg, she was touching and licking and kissing him everywhere except where he wanted her pay attention.

"Turn over," she said moving so he could flip over.

He looked at her and turned over onto his stomach. She moved over his legs and began kissing and nibbling in the crease where his leg met his torso, her hands on his ass, massaging him. She licked the indentions on his lower back and ran her nails along his ribcage and quickly flicked his nipples and then moved away again.

"Mac, fuck," he moaned.

She moved up and was straddling his waist, massaging his shoulders. She leaned down and licked the back of his neck and he shivered. She was gently biting the skin on the back of his neck when she felt his hand touch her leg. "William."

"I need to touch you," he whined.

"Soon. Be good for now."

She moved off of him and traced his ribs with the tip of her tongue. "Turn over." When he did she pushed her tongue into his mouth and kissed him hard. She pulled back enough to say, "touch me," and went back to the kiss. His hands were all over her. He couldn't get enough of touching her.

She put her leg over him and eased down onto his cock. When he pulled back he was panting and trying to touch her everywhere at once. "Fuck, Mac, God you feel good," he said arching up into her. His fingers reached for her clit and began rubbing it quickly. "I'm so close, Mac, God you drive me wild," he said, helping her move faster on his cock.

All of a sudden he flipped them over and pulled her leg higher against him. He reached for her breast and twisted her nipple and the pleasure/pain pushed her over the edge and she was chanting, "Billy," over and over. His orgasm followed shortly after hers began. He put her leg back on the bed and collapsed next to her.

They were both laying there panting. She reached for his hand and he laced their fingers together. "God, Kenz, I love you."

She sat up and kissed him gently. "I love you, Billy."

He pulled her down to rest against his chest so he could hold her. "Are you still hungry?"

"Yes. Will you scramble me a couple of eggs?"

"Sure, you wait here, I'll be back shortly," he said and kissed her and reached for his boxers.

A few minutes later he came back into the bedroom and she had pulled his shirt on and only had two of the middle buttons, buttoned. She was resting against the pillows with the tv on CNN.

"Here you go," he said handing her a plate. He brought a couple of waters back with him that he placed on the nightstand. He climbed into bed and sat close to her.

"These are great, thank you," she said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome."

They finished up their dinner and while Will was taking their dishes back to the kitchen she took a couple of Vicodin. She was under the covers when he returned and joined her. They both fell asleep rather quickly and slept through until morning.

Her phone rang, waking them both up. "This is Mackenzie."

"Why aren't you up already?"

"Good morning, Sloan."

"Kenz, you're getting married today, we've got a million things to do, get up!"

"Where are you, Sloan?"

"I'm still at home. I'm getting ready to leave and I should be there in a little while."

"Okay, I'm up. I'll see you soon."

"She on her way?" Will asked with his eyes still closed.

"Very shortly."

"Okay, that's my cue," he said sitting up.

"What's going on?"

"Sloan and Meggie will be here by noon to help you get ready. Your father will be here after a while to escort you, Meggie and Sloan to the wedding."

"I have something for you," she said getting out of bed and brought the Tiffany box back to their bed and held it out to him.

"What's this?"

"A present, open it."

He pulled the bow and opened the box to see the watch she'd purchased for him. "Kenz…."

"Read the back."

He turned the watch over and saw her inscription. "I love it, thank you," he said pulling her into his arms.

"You're welcome."

"I need to get ready, I promised Meggie I'd be gone by the time she and Sloan arrived," he said and kissed her gently. He finally pulled himself away from her and got out of their bed.

She watched him dress and when he returned from the bathroom he had a garment bag along with another smaller bag. "I'll see you later," he said and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, Billy."

"I love you, too, Kenz," he said and left their bedroom and the apartment.

Mac was in the kitchen in her robe when the doorman called up to announce Meggie and Sloan. She met them by the elevator.

"I take it we're alone?" Sloan asked.

"Will left a while ago."

"How are you feeling, dear?" Meggie asked.

"Very relaxed and I feel good," Mac said.

A little while later Meggie was talking to Michael when Mac pulled Sloan into the bedroom. "What's up?"

"I have something for you, it's from Will and me," she said handing Sloan her present.

"Really? Thanks, you guys didn't have to do that," she said pulling on the bow. "Oh my God, Kenz, these are gorgeous," she said looking up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said hugging Mac.

"You're welcome. You've been such a huge help and such a great friend to both of us."

"I love you, guys. You're going to make me cry, Kenz, stop."

Mac laughed and said, "go try them on."

Sloan returned a couple of minutes later with a huge smile on her face, "these are gorgeous. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Girls," they both heard from the living room and walked back out of the bedroom. "Look what was just delivered," Meggie said. It was a box of pastries and cookies and items to snack on. The card said, "I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all of your help." It was signed, love Will.

Their afternoon passed quickly with the hair and make-up woman helping all three of them get ready. Just before six the doorman called up and announced that Michael had arrived. When he walked off the elevator he stopped and just stared at his daughter.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, Mackenzie. You look stunning," he said taking her hands and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go? The limo is downstairs and I know that Will is very anxious to see you."

"I am."

Sloan and Meggie walked out of the bedroom and Meggie kissed Michael. "Sloan this is my father, Michael," Mac said making the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Sloan said.

"And you, my dear," he said. "I understand you were instrumental in making tonight happen."

"It was my pleasure," Sloan said.

"Our limo awaits," Mac said.

Michael offered Mac his arm and escorted her along with Meggie and Sloan out of the apartment to the waiting limo.

"Where are we going?" Mackenzie asked, watching the streets of New York fly past the car window.

"It's a surprise," Sloan said, smirking.

"You know? How the hell is that possible? You know where I'm getting married and I don't?" Mackenzie shrieked.

"Jesus, Kenz…calm down. Try to enjoy yourself. And stop shouting. You've got that whole splotchy red-skinned British thing going on. It's really not a good look," Sloan warned.

Mackenzie glared. She pulled a mirror out of her purse to check her make-up, and sure enough, Sloan was right. Two bright-red splotches of color dotted her cheeks and she was blushing right down to her cleavage. Sometimes she cursed her complexion. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and tried to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

"We're here," Sloan announced a few minutes later.

"A bookstore? I'm getting married in a bookstore?" Mackenzie asked.

"You are. Wait until you see the inside though Kenz. It's gorgeous," Sloan assured her.

And she was right…it was gorgeous. Mackenzie walked in to find the old two-story bookstore was full of gleaming hardwoods and vaulted ceilings. And every surface was covered in orchids, lilies and tulips. It was stunning.

Sloan and Meggie rushed her into a side room to wait for the ceremony to begin and Mackenzie found her head swimming from all the excitement. How did other women stand the months of planning and waiting that went into most wedding preparations? She'd had less than a week to comprehend all that was happening, but suddenly she found herself desperate to be through with all of this…she wanted it to be over…she wanted to be Will's wife.

"Can we start yet?" she asked Meggie quietly.

"Just a few minutes love. Are you ok?"

"Mmm…yeah. I just want to see Will," she said wearily. And it was true. She was glad everyone she loved was here with her for this event, but right now, the only person in the world she wanted to be with was on the other side of that damn door!

"Ready?" her father asked, giving her his arm.

"You have no idea," she chuckled.

The next twenty minutes seemed to pass in a blur. She remembered holding onto her father's arm for dear life as she made her way toward Will. She saw Charlie standing there next to him…his best man…and she smiled. She vaguely heard all the words the minister told her to repeat, but mostly she just stared at Will, stunned that they had finally made it here. Her feet were numb, but she wasn't sure if that was from her back pain or because she was in shock. And then, suddenly, it was all over. They were married.

"Are you ok?" Will asked, a few minutes later, as their guests mingled around them and sipped champagne.

"I'm married," she said, as if just realizing for the first time that this is what all the plans of the last week or so had been leading to.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I'm the one that put the ring on your finger, remember?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, right," she said blankly, staring down at her ring finger and then at his.

"Mackenzie! What is wrong with you?" he asked, pulling her over to a corner of the bookstore. He pushed her into a chair and sat next to her.

"I think I assumed it would feel different. That the second he pronounced us man and wife I would feel _more_ for you, or worse yet, feel _less_ for you. But you've always been my family…this didn't change anything Will," she said softly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing Kenz?" he asked, concerned.

"I remember hearing my mother talking to one of her friends when I was little. She was telling her how awful it was to feel chained to a life you never wanted. That it changed something inside you. I think I always assumed love and marriage and children would feel that way. I kept thinking that, at some point, my feelings for you would change Will. And it terrified me. When we were together before, I didn't want to do anything that would change us…but now I see that I was wrong. Nothing about this changed us Will. You're still my best friend and my lover and…everything. I just get to add husband to that list now."

She looked so awe-struck by the utter simplicity of it all that he just wanted to kiss he senseless right then and there, but he settled for a quick peck on the lips and a few whispered words of love, and then urged her up so they could rejoin all their guests for dinner and dancing.

He could tell she was tiring and he didn't want her to be in pain so they called it an early night and left their guests to their celebrations. They had just a day or two, alone in their blissful bubble, to celebrate their nuptials. They returned to work on Monday, still floating on a cloud of happiness, trying not to think about the mere two weeks Mackenzie had left at the office.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop it Will," she would whisper into his earpiece some nights. She could see him worrying and fretting and stewing over all the possibilities. Sometimes, during commercial breaks, she could almost feel the tension rolling off him in waves. It was as if every show was a countdown to him. A reminder that he only had five, then four, then three shows left to do with her.

When the day arrived for her to check into the hospital Will was practically frantic with nervous energy. He ran around checking that she had all her prescription bottles to show the nurses what medications she was on, and that all her pre-surgical paperwork was filled out properly and her bag was packed. In all honesty, she was somewhat thankful for his neurotic tendencies. Keeping Will calm was a full-time job these days…she had no time to worry herself.

"Mackenzie?" a doctor asked as she pulled back the curtain around the hospital bed.

"Yes," Mac replied.

"Hi, I'm Michelle Tanaka. I'll be your anesthesiologist today. I just need to take a listen to your heart and lungs and ask you to confirm a few things on your medical chart for me," the woman in scrubs informed them.

"How old are you?" Will nearly shouted, standing up and towering over the slight woman as if he could intimidate her with his height.

"Old enough to have graduated college, med school and a three year internship program. I've worked at this hospital for nearly eight years Mr. McAvoy and I assure you I am very good at what I do. Now, can I attend to your wife please?" the doctor asked patiently.

"Sit Will," Mackenzie said through clenched teeth and pulled him down beside her. He grumbled something about kids being allowed into medical school and having no respect for their elders and she tried to hold in her laughter.

"This surgery will probably be at least four hours. You can make yourself comfortable in the surgical waiting room. The cafeteria is on the second floor, but if you want to survive the day I recommend the deli across the street or the Starbucks on the corner. Relax sir, she's in good hands," the doctor assured Will.

"Come here," Mackenzie urged. He stood over her head and grabbed her hand.

"I love you," he told her firmly, trying to hold back tears.

"I know. I love you too. And I'm going to be fine Will. I'll see you in a few hours and I expect a caramel macchiato to be waiting for me when I wake up," she said cheekily, poking him in the side. He nodded wordlessly.

"Will, stop it! You're going to give yourself a heart attack. Now, give me a kiss and let's get this show on the road!" she urged. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Don't you dare die on me Mackenzie McHale-McAvoy. I've waited too long for us….you can't go screwing it up now," he told her urgently.

"You think I'd let you off that easily? I fully expect years of extravagant anniversary presents. Start planning now William," she replied. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

Will just nodded and watched them wheel her away. He found Michael, Meggie and Sloan sitting in the waiting room down the hall.

"She'll be fine Will. She's tough," Sloan assured him. She tried to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder but he pulled away and walked over toward the windows, leaning his head against the glass and saying a prayer to a God he hadn't talked to in years.

"Please, don't take her away now," he whispered urgently. Hours passed and he barely moved from that spot. Michael and Meggie and Sloan all tried to bring him coffee or coax him to take a walk, but he wouldn't move.

"There's something wrong," he said a few hours later, when no one had come to talk to them.

"Will, I'm sure she's fine. It's just taking a little longer than they thought," Michael said firmly, even though he was starting to look a little unsettled himself.

"I'm telling you there is something wrong with Mackenzie," he responded, pacing up and down the hallway. He was ready to grab the first intern or nurse he saw and rip them limb from limb if they didn't tell him something. Just then a petite young woman in scrubs ran into the room and pulled him aside.

"Is there any possibility that your wife was taking any medications that weren't listed on her pre-surgery paperwork?" the young nurse asked.

"No, I looked at the paperwork myself and I showed the anesthesiologist all of Mackenzie's pill bottles. I know everything she takes. Now what the hell is wrong with my wife?" he shouted, attracting the attention of everyone within twenty feet.

"She's bleeding a little more than would be considered normal for a surgery of this type. We're pushing more fluids right now and we need you to sign some permission forms for blood transfusions. We're doing everything we can to keep her stable and the orthopedic surgeon is trying to close her incision as quickly as possible so we can get her off anesthesia. Try not to worry Mr. McAvoy."

He signed the forms as fast as he could, feeling like her life was somehow in his hands right now, that any hesitation on his part could mean disaster for her. He sank into a chair and let his head drop into his hands and started saying every Hail Mary and rosary prayer he could remember from Catholic school. He didn't even realize he was rocking silently back and forth.

"Will?" Sloan asked hesitantly.

"Please don't touch me, Sloan. I can't really handle anyone but Mackenzie touching me right now and she's not here and she might never _be_ here and I don't think I can _not_ push you away from me if you touch me right now," he said in a low careful tone.

"She'll be fine Will," Sloan assured him, praying to God it was the truth. This man would never survive losing her again.

Another hour ticked by and Will retreated further and further into himself. Anyone who tried to comfort or talk to him was rebuffed.

"Mr. McAvoy?" a nurse asked as she crouched down next to him and lightly touched him arm. He recoiled so quickly that she almost fell over.

"Mackenzie?" he asked desperately.

"She's in recovery. She lost a lot of blood and she's going to be here for a couple of days longer than anticipated, but she's doing well," the nurse told them all.

"Can I see her?" he nearly begged.

"Come with me," the nurse beckoned.

Will wasn't prepared for how small and fragile she looked. She was wrapped up in so many blankets he could barely make out her form. She had an oxygen mask over her face and tubes and wires everywhere.

"We're trying to keep her warm because of the blood loss and her pulse ox. is a little low so we've got the oxygen mask on her right now. Later tonight, or early tomorrow she'll look a lot better…trust me. You can talk to her you know. She can hear you," the nurse urged and pushed him forward.

He took her hand and sat near her head and stared at her in wonder and worry.

"You promised me nothing would happen Mackenzie. You lied. I'll forgive you for that if you never scare me like this again," he said. "You can wake up any time, you know?"

She slept away…totally oblivious to his distress. But she was so very aware of the hand grasping hers and it made her feel safe and warm and loved.

No one could move Will from her side the rest of the night so finally they stopped trying. Maggie, Michael and Sloan left with promises to call and check in on both of them. A nurse stopped by with a blanket and a pillow for him. He was oblivious to it all. He just watched her chest rise and fall and tried to focus on that.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart…then you can start to make it better." The first thing Mackenzie was aware of was Will crooning Beatles' lyrics into her ear.

"Will?" she asked through parched lips.

"I'm here. You scared the shit out of me you know," he told her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"What happened? I feel like crap," she whispered.

"You had a few problems during surgery. You lost quite a bit of blood and your oxygen levels dipped for a while. You're going to be here a little longer than we expected, but you're going to be fine Mac."

"You look like hell Will? Have you been home at all?" she asked, reaching up to rub her hand along the stubble on his jaw.

"No, I don't want to go home. You're not there," he replied, settling back into the chair next to her bed but never letting go of her hand.

"Will, please. You'll be a wreck by the time I leave if you don't go home and get some sleep. I'm fine. Go home for a while," she pleaded.

He just rubbed his fingers over her hand and refused to move.

"So, are you trying to give him a heart attack or something? You do realize you're married to the man now, right? You don't have to kill him to have access to his bank accounts Kenz," Sloan announced as she walked into the hospital room.

Her attempt at levity went over about as well as a lead balloon.

"Drink this, you look like shit," Sloan said, handing Will a large coffee from the deli down the street.

"Thank you," he mumbled, never taking his eyes from Mackenzie.

"Here, I asked the nurse and you can have this." Sloan handed Mackenzie an orange juice.

"Bless you. My mouth tastes like a cesspool right now," Mackenzie whined.

"Charlie said he cleared a couple of more days off for you, but he really needs you back by Monday."

Will just mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "hell if I will be," and turned away from Sloan.

By the time Mackenzie was ready to leave the hospital, Sloan wasn't sure who looked worse…Will or his wife. As he helped her settled into bed, Mackenzie motioned her father over to her side.

"Get him out of here before he goes completely mad or I kill him. He's starting to scare me Dad," Mackenzie mumbled into her father's ear.

Michael had to practically forcibly drag the man from the apartment and was only able to get him to leave under the ruse that Mackenzie had made a special meal request. As they stalked the aisles of Dean and Deluca, Michael tried to get the man to open up. They had always been close, but Will had been closed off to everyone but Mackenzie since the surgery.

"She's going to be fine William. You have to start letting your guard down a little. You can't stand watch over her for the rest of your life," he told his son-in-law.

"Hmm," Will nodded, non-committal.

"Are you even going to listen to anything I say or just stare at your watch and count down the moments until you're back at her side?" Michael asked, almost rhetorically.

"I waited a hell of a long time to be married to the only woman I ever loved. And I almost lost her two weeks after our wedding. Would everyone get the fuck off my back about being a little anxious to be away from her right now?" Will shouted, oblivious to the on-lookers gawking at them. He stalked away from Michael, filling the shopping cart quickly, and rushing to the check out.

"Don't do that to me again Mackenzie," he huffed as he stomped into their bedroom a short time later.

"What?" she asked from the bed. Meggie took one look at the two of them and quietly excused herself from the room.

"Don't send me away on a fool's errand and don't try to manage me!" he yelled, ripping off his sweater and looking for a t-shirt. His fear overruled his anger though, and he quickly climbed into the bed with her. He carefully moved closer to her side and laid his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It was too soon and you weren't ready yet. But Will, you're going to have to go to work in a couple of days and even if you spend most of the day here and just go in to tape, you will still need to be away from me for a few hours. You're having trouble with running to the grocery store at this point. Do you think you need to talk to someone? Habib maybe?" she asked with concern.

"No, I don't need to talk to Habib! What the hell is so wrong with being a little rattled by the fact that my wife almost died on the operating table?" he asked, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"I didn't almost die Will. I lost some blood…my oxygen level was a little low for a while. The doctors had everything under control. You're blowing this all out of proportion!"

"I am not Mac! You didn't see the look on the nurse's face when she came running out of that OR asking me questions about your medical history. You didn't see how awful you looked when you came out of that surgery. Jesus! What the hell is wrong with you people?" he yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with who Will?"

"All of you! Your father, Meggie, Sloan…you! Why aren't all of you as rattled by this as I am?" he shouted.

"Because you don't let many people in Will. And when you do, you love them with all your might, and I adore you for it. But you have to stop this Billy. We're not going to enjoy the rest of our lives if you're going to obsess over every possible thing that could go wrong."

She kissed him on the temple and wound their hands tightly together.

"I'm not going anywhere Billy, not for a long time. Now stop ruminating and obsessing and just take a fucking nap with me, would you?" she pleaded, giving him a sly smile.

"That I can do," he whispered. He couldn't pull her to him and wrap himself around her just yet, too many bandages and stitches still, but he clung to her arm and rested his head near hers and prayed that the image of her so still and lifeless in that hospital bed would vanish from his mind soon.

He didn't know how the rest of their lives would proceed if he couldn't bear to let her out of his sight.

THE END…for now.


End file.
